


Love is Color Blind

by pfreak387



Series: The Luna-Pluto Family [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alakazam - Freeform, Anthropomorphic, Audino - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Eevee - Freeform, Eeveelution, Empoleon - Freeform, First Time, Fondling, Gardevoir - Freeform, Gengar - Freeform, Glaceon - Freeform, Houndoom - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lucario - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Metang - Freeform, Plot, Pokemon, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sylveon, Umbreon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfreak387/pseuds/pfreak387
Summary: A new student is coming to Jubilife University, and Robin has been assigned to look after him. If he fails to do so, he risks getting expelled, but he has the confidence that it’ll be easy. However, things get complicated when he meets the student, as he turns out to be a very cute Umbreon that Robin almost immediately falls for. Not only that, a gang of Robin’s enemies catch wind he’ll be forced to leave if he fails, and they do what they can to ruin any chances he has with the newbie. It turns out this guidance job won’t be as easy as he thought.
Relationships: Jen Neon/Cal Bitten, Robin Pluto/Kuyomi Luna-Pluto, Tides Luna/Dee Luna
Series: The Luna-Pluto Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828033
Kudos: 4





	1. Terms of Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been working on on and off for roughly two years. I'm hoping it's a start to a whole series of stories with my characters, and I really hope that everyone reading enjoys them.  
> If you want to see what my characters look like, you can find them all on my [Fur Affinity.](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/pokemonfreak387/)  
> If you wish to support me, follow me on [Fur Affinity,](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/pokemonfreak387/) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/pfreak387) [Tumblr,](https://pokemonfreak387.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/pfreak387/)

A stack of papers landed on the table in front of Robin. On the top page, the title read “Terms of Agreement.” Robin looked at the title, reading it over and over, staring almost blankly at it. He then looked up from the papers to the person who handed him the stack. She looked back at him expectantly. He then looked back at the papers and snickered.

“And what exactly is this, ma’am?” The Sylveon asked.

The woman in the room, an elderly Alakazam named Houdin, as well as the dean of Jubilife University, sighed as she re-adjusted her glasses.

“This, Mr. Pluto, is an agreement form.” She replied matter-of-factually.

Robin rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, his arm going behind his head. “I mean, I can see that, but what for? And don’t be snarky and say read the papers, smart-assery isn’t your forté, all due respect ma’am.”

Houdin sighed again in frustration. “Mr. Pluto, this is a very serious matter. You’ve already nearly gotten kicked out of this school four times since your freshman year, I’d rather we not do it again.”

“No promises.”

The dean scowled. “As you know, you are one of the most prideful students at this college. Despite your disabilities and… flamboyant nature, you still manage to show a smile around the school.”

Robin raised an eyebrow, curious as to why exactly Houdin was starting the explanation off with that, but he kept silent.

“Because of this, I have an important task for you.” She continued. “We have a new student enrolling here at Jubilife. His name is Kuyomi Luna.” She psychically moved a picture towards Robin. The picture featured what looked to be an Umbreon who was nervous about having his picture taken. One thing that caught Robin’s eye was the Umbreon’s own. Instead of both being red, one seemed to be red while the other blue. After this thought though, it was Robin’s turn to scowl.

“So what exactly do I need the agreement form for? What, you’re afraid I’m going to sexually harass him or something? Also, why are you specifically asking me? You think just cause we’re of the same evolution family, we basically belong together? Seriously that’s some prejudicial bullshit.”

Houdin sighed once again, fiddling with her moustache as her patience was thinning. She never did enjoy talking to Robin, and he didn’t like her all too well either. She wasn’t the most fond of his girly nature and physique, nor how much he just loved to point stuff out, but in this day and age, she couldn’t get away all too well with specifically targeting him cause of it.

“No, that’s not it, Mr. Pluto. This isn’t about your flamboyancy, nor your… interests. Mr. Luna is a very special Umbreon. He’s in need of special assistance and care, and the school board believes you would be the best to provide such needs.”

That wasn’t the answer Robin was expecting. He looked at the picture again. Besides the eyes, he seemed like a normal Umbreon, if not a bit nervous and skinny. Maybe it had something to do with the Umbreon’s mind?

“Special needs?” He asked. “What kind of special needs?”

“He was born with the rare color-disorder known as tritanopia. Because of this, he can only see things in different shades of red and blue. I believe now you understand another reason as the board thinks you’re the best to help him.”

Robin was definitely surprised at hearing that. Color-disorders were pretty rare amongst pokemon, especially tritanopia. He took a second to study Houdin, making sure that she wasn’t just pulling his ribbons to make him feel sympathetic. Despite her permanent look of annoyance, he couldn’t find any hint of lying. Looking down again at the stack, he hummed and nodded.

“Alright, so what exactly do they need me to do?” Robin inquired.

Houdin, glad that she was finally getting somewhere with Robin, smiled slightly. “He’s going to be your new roommate. The board has assigned you to a room on the third floor of the student dorms. Do not worry, it is bigger than your current living, and you are allowed five minutes late into class if necessary. Your job is to make sure he gets to his classes safely and on time, as well as be someone he can rely on. Do you think you can do that?”

Robin smirked. “You had me at being allowed late into class.”

“Only **five** minutes, Mr. Pluto.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your moustache in a twist, I’ll sign the damn papers.”

It was now Houdin’s turn to smirk and chuckle. “Really now? I haven’t even told you the punishment if you fail.”

Robin waved his ribbons in the air. “Yeah, yeah, I get kicked out and all that jazz.”

She clicked her tongue in response. “Not just that, but since you'll have caused harm to a disabled person, you will also lose all the credits you’ve had since you’ve joined.”

The Sylveon froze, turning at the Alakazam with a shocked expression. “Are you shitting me?”

Houdin psychically lifted up several pages, followed by highlighting a quote from the selected paper. “‘If Robin Pluto is to fail at accomplishing any of the given tasks, making the living for Kuyomi Luna unsatisfactory and/or dangerous, as determined by Kuyomi Luna himself, then Robin Pluto will be removed, suspended, and permanently banned from the Jubilife University campus and all its classes, as well as lose all recorded college credits, as stated in the Protection of Disabled Pokés Act.’”

The Sylveon growled in disapproval. He knew about the Protection of Disabled Pokés Act, thanks to himself being a disabled pokemon due to his missing arm. However, because he had found ways around his disabilities via his ribbons, it never really affected him until now. The act was supposed to legally excuse some things and give leeway to disabled pokemon based on what disability they had, as well as punish those who hurt the disabled. Robin didn't like acting like his missing arm was a weakness, so he rarely used any of these advantages, nor did he really know much about them. He shook his head and sighed.

“Fine, you win.” He finally said.

Houdin smiled triumphantly, watching Robin read through the papers before finally signing them and sealing the deal. She hoped, with luck, the Umbreon would find Robin’s lifestyle and sass unsatisfactory and request a new person, leading to the Sylveon to finally be out of her hair. As Robin read through and signed on the other hand, he was looking quite forward to see just who this cute little Umbreon was. Maybe all he needed was someone to really show him what life is full of.

\---

“I don’t know, I just think I’m kind of being forced to do this. I mean, you know how much ‘Din doesn’t like me.” Robin explained over the phone. “It’s like she thinks just cause I’m a little gay that this one person is going to get me expelled.”

“A little gay?” Chuckled the voice on the other side of the phone. “Rob, even compared to me, you’re probably the gayest one of our family.”

“Xuez you know what I mean.” Robin sighed. After the chat with the dean and the signing of the agreement forms, Robin had returned to his soon to be old dorm room. He was packing his stuff up, preparing the move up to his promised third floor room, and he decided to vent his frustration out to his sister, Xuezha. As he moved the last bit of his clothes to the second box he had, he gave out another frustrated sigh.

“Xuezha, you ever taken advantage of the PDPA before?”

Xuezha didn’t respond immediately. Instead, Robin could hear several yells and grunts, as well as smacks and things getting hit. The young Glaceon was born with blindness in both eyes, but that didn’t stop her. Through assistance of her father, a Taekwondo master, she managed to be able to see through her other senses. She incorporated practices into her TKD sessions, creating her own fighting form she called Xuezdo. Robin just so happened to be a part of just another one of her practices.

“The PDPA huh?” She asked finally, a little breathless. “Yeah, especially in middle school. You’d be surprised how often 8th grade guys liked to try to take advantage of a blind girl. I may not have been that strong then, but I wasn’t stupid.”

Robin flopped onto his bed, sighing. “I guess that’s smart. I don’t know, I get why they made the bill, but I thought it was supposed to help me, not become my worst nightmare.”

“I thought your worst nightmare was you losing all of us through the murder of a giant feral Beedr-”

“Can we not Xuez? I’m already stressed out.”

Xuezha gave a yell and then chuckled. “Alright, I’m sorry Robby. Don’t stress about it, ok? You may be a little too outgoing, but you’re a hella sweet guy. Just respect the Umbreon and his wishes and you’ll be fine, alright?”

Robin rubbed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to follow what his sister said and relax. “Fine, I’ll try. Guess it’s not fair to judge the guy without even meeting him first.”

“Yeah and besides… Maybe this’ll be the one you don’t want just a one night stand with?”

That brought out a laugh from Robin. He pushed himself off the bed and began to fold up his personal blankets. “Maybe Xuez. We can only hope.”

The Glaceon gave one last sound of affirmation before Robin could hear ice shattering. “Alright big bro, I gotta go. Oh and one last thing: if this Umbreon does manage to bring harm to you in any way, I will not hesitate to kick his ass, no matter what the act says.”

Robin facepalmed and laughed “Xuez, you’ve barely started your senior year. I’m pretty sure no one wants you going through high school all over again, or worse not get your diploma at all.”

“I will fucking end him.”

Xuezha was a very protective sister. Robin was basically her role model, and she would do just about anything she could to make sure he was happy. She became especially protective after she gained her black belt, much to Robin’s distaste. However, he wasn’t going to stop her. She was a very independent woman, she’ll be fine.

“Alright then Xuez,” Robin continued. “I’ll call you later and tell you how it goes, ok?”

“Sounds good. Also don’t scare him off, ease him in. You don’t know whether he’ll even like you or not.”

“Alright I get it Xuezha. See ya.”

“ _Annyeong._ ”

Robin shut off his phone and sighed for the who-knows-how-many-eth time. He gave a double check to his room, making sure he didn’t leave anything, and a triple check for his special box. With everything packed into the now three moving boxes, he called up his Empoleon and Gardevoir friends and made his way to the second floor.

Once the three had finally made it to the room, the Gardevoir, Ray, psychically opened the door. The room was, as promised, much larger than those on the first floor. Two separate beds, closets, and desks sat on separate sides with a bathroom on one side and a kitchen on the other. Once everything was placed on one side, Robin waved goodbye to the two friends as they left.

Once he was alone again, he looked around again. Colors were about the same as the dorm he had gotten at the beginning of the year, however there was another sense of familiarity. Curious, he ventured over to the walls above one of the beds. He examined it for a short while, looking for something specific. Before he could finish however, a knock was heard at the door. Startled, Robin went over to the door, slowly opening it. He had his suspicions as to who it was, and it seemed he was correct. There, at the entrance of the door, stood an Umbreon with mismatching colored eyes. Only one thought came to Robin’s mind.

_Holy shit he is cute._


	2. Kuyomi Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets Kuyomi and tries to have a good relationship with him, but Kuyomi soon learns that not everyone likes the Sylveon.

Robin stared at the new Umbreon for a bit. The picture did no justice to explain just how cute this Umbreon was. He was skinny, maybe a little more feminine looking, but he wasn’t dangerously thin. His eyes had a bit of a shine, and the way his ears nervously drooped made him seem even more adorable. Robin was gawking so badly, he almost missed when the eeveelution started talking.

“Um, hi.” He started. “Y-you must be Robin… right?”

The Sylveon blinked, briefly shaking his head.

“Uh, yeah. You’re Kuyomi?”

“Mhm.” Responded the Umbreon timidly. Behind him, Robin could see a couple suitcases, supposedly holding all of Kuyomi’s belongings. It didn’t seem like much, especially compared to how much Robin himself had, but he didn’t say anything.

“Come on in. This place is yours for the next few years as it is mine.” Robin welcomed, trying to put on a confident smile.

Kuyomi walked into the dorm room. It was the first time he had ever seen one outside of shows or movies he watched, but it seemed simple enough. He judged by the set of boxes next to one of the beds that Robin had already claimed that side, so he slowly rolled in one of the suitcases while Robin grabbed the other. Trying to be friendly, Robin decided to start up a conversation.

“So Kuyomi, where’re you from?” He asked.

“Pastoria City.” The Umbreon responded quickly and quietly.

“Pastoria? That’s east of here, right? Home of the Great Marsh?”

Kuyomi gave a quiet noise of affirmation as he began opening his suit case. Robin peeked over to find that it was mostly clothes inside. They were all very plain, either short sleeved t-shirts or polos, as well as jeans of various lengths. Robin was kind of hoping that he would be able to find a conversation topic based off some graphic design on the shirt, but it didn’t seem like Kuyomi wore any.

Robin decided to help the Umbreon out opening the other suitcase. This one seemed to hold Kuyomi’s cherished possessions. On top seemed to be an old blanket, what Robin assumed was the Umbreon’s childhood blanket, and underneath that he found a laptop. The only decal on the laptop seemed to be a logo for some athletic team, which Robin found interesting. Kuyomi didn’t seem like the sports type at first glance. The logo looked to be a Floatzel coming towards the viewer with water behind it, the name being the “Pastoria Aqua Jets.”

“Did you play sports when you were younger?” Robin asked.

Kuyomi looked over and saw the laptop. “Oh, no. I-I don’t really like sports… Just, um, one of my parents is a professional swimmer.”

“Professional swimmer? I didn’t know that was a thing.”

Kuyomi nodded. “Yeah, they, um, they’ve been doing it since… I think since they were in college. They’re a Vaporeon, so it was very natural.”

Robin noticed that Kuyomi didn’t use any gender-specific pronouns, so he made sure to keep note of that. The Umbreon then walked over and lifted the laptop out, revealing a photo underneath. In the photo, there was Kuyomi in the center. To the left of him was a Jolteon, a little shorter than Kuyomi, wearing a black jacket and looking very annoyed and disinterested, and to the right was a taller Espeon, wearing what looked to be a police jacket and beaming proudly. Behind the three of them was a Vaporeon with a tank top that had the same Pastoria Aqua Jets logo, and on their shoulder was what looked to be a Ditto, but they seem to have ears and a tail.

“That’s them. Their name is Tides.” Kuyomi explained, pointing to the Vaporeon before moving his hand around the picture. “The Ditto is named Dee, they’re my other parent. That’s Seer, they’re my older sister, and that’s Błyska, my little brother. We took this before Seer went to the police academy in Saffron City.”

Robin looked at the family in awe. Being a part of an Eeveelution family himself, he was kind of used to seeing some of the Pokémon Eevees evolved into. However, none of this family were the same species as anyone in his own. It was kind of surprising how much of a coincidence that was.

“They all look cool, and police work sounds tough.” Robin commented. “Would you like to see my family? I have a picture of them on my phone.”

Kuyomi frowned and gently shook his head. “Um, thanks, but I could really go for a shower right now… I-If that’s ok, of course.”

Robin blinked, kind of surprised at being asked permission. “Oh, yeah, of course. We should have a private one parallel to the kitchen on your side.” The Umbreon grabbed some clothes from his suitcase and made his way into said bathroom. Finally given a few minutes of downtime, Robin sighed as he flopped on his bed.

Robin wasn’t sure if he was prepared for this sort of responsibility. Sure, he had no problem defending people, especially given his battle experience, or even assisting people with getting around safely. He did sex work after all. However, it was becoming difficult for him to keep his libido under control. The Umbreon was probably the cutest one he had ever seen, maybe even the cutest Pokémon in general. Even so, nothing so far told the Sylveon whether he was even into guys, not to mention all the signs were pointing away from Kuyomi being anyone who hooked up regularly. The last thing Robin needed was for Kuyomi to get freaked out by any sort of sexual advances.

Unfortunately, that led Robin to be in a state of frustration, mostly sexual though as he could feel his erection pushing against his pants just thinking about him. He knew he shouldn’t do this, especially since Kuyomi could come out at any time. However, he hadn’t had a chance to masturbate all day, and he could really go for a stress reliever. Eventually, his logic lost against his libido, and Robin lowered his pants down to his knees.

Robin’s length was already full mast out of his sheath. He wasted no time as he began to stroke it, not even bothering to go fishing for his phone for some material. Instead, he closed his eyes, working on forming a fantasy in his head. To his displeasure, images of Kuyomi kept popping up, so he tried super hard to imagine someone else.

There was that one senior Zoroark who sought him out during finals last year. They hadn’t seen each other much since that night, but she was so stressed about finals she practically begged him to help her forget. While it wasn’t a scenario Robin was particularly fond of, she did have a really sexy body, not to mention how skilled that tongue of hers was.

Robin relaxed a little now that he actually had someone who wasn’t Kuyomi on his mind now. Unfortunately, as soon as he really got into it, his concentration was broken by the click of a door. Panicked, Robin quickly pulled his pants up and dove under the covers. However, since Robin’s phone was back on the dresser, he couldn’t use it as an excuse of what he was doing. Thinking quickly, he saw that Kuyomi had left his schedule on one of Robin’s boxes, so he grabbed it with his ribbons and pretended to be reading it.

Kuyomi came out of the bathroom, already dressed in an undershirt and some boxer briefs. His fur was still slightly wet, but it wasn’t dripping as he made his way back to his bed. He caught Robin looking at his schedule and frowned, looking nervously.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked.

Robin, who actually did read a small bit of the schedule meanwhile, looked over at Kuyomi. Trying not to sound like he nearly got caught literally with his pants down, he smiled. “Oh hey, didn’t hear you get out. No, I just noticed you and I both have Battle Strategies 102 in the morning. Don’t freshmen typically go through 101 first?”

Kuyomi gave a nervous chuckle. “Um, well, they had offered summer courses that would give us a semester’s credit if we passed it with above 90%. That’s how I got in.”

 _He’s cute_ and _he’s smart?_ Robin thought to himself. This was getting more challenging as time went on. He needed to change the subject quick, before he started to really fall in love.

“Oh, just a warning, I sleep only in my briefs, so please don’t freak out if I wake up mostly nude. Though, I’m a pretty heavy sleeper, so you may have to wake me up for class.”

Kuyomi blushed a little and nodded meekly. “I, uh, also sleep in my underwear, don’t worry about that. And I’ll get us up in time… I hope.”

Robin nodded in response. Thankfully, albeit frustratingly as well, his erection finally died down, so he could safely move over to turn the room light off. “I think I’m going to get some sleep. I’m exhausted from the moving.”

Kuyomi gave a sound of agreement as he took off his shirt and slid under the covers. “Ok. Goodnight, Robin.”

“Goodnight Kuyomi.” Robin replied as he got undressed in the dark. Sadly, there was a stain of precum on his underwear, reminding Robin of just how pent up he was. He considered trying to masturbate again, but finally logic won a battle, so he would just have to wait until he was in the shower. Frustrated both sexually and over his feelings for someone he shouldn’t be having feelings for, Robin slipped into bed and fell asleep.

***

As the clock struck nine, Robin and Kuyomi entered the Battle Strategies 102 class. It was a fairly popular class, especially amongst the more athletic Pokémon. Unlike 101, the 102 class actually had practical lessons, where students were able to spar against each other with the knowledge they learned about their moves. There were still some lectures however, which a lot of students, whose species were naturally talented in battle, tended to skip. This seemed like one of those days, as the class seemed only half full.

Robin guided Kuyomi over to the professor, a Lucario named Lucas. As they approached, Lucas gave Robin a look of disdain, but then he saw the Umbreon shuffling behind him and smiled. “Ah, you must be Kuyomi.” He said.

Kuyomi nodded, slowly reaching out a hand to the professor. “Yes sir, Kuyomi Luna.” The two shook hands briefly.

“Welcome, I’m Professor Aria, but you can call me Lucas if you want. I heard you were the one who managed to pass the summer course and skip a class, correct?”

Kuyomi seemed to shrink behind Robin, some of the students now staring at him. He gave a small nod and said nothing. Worried, Robin spoke up for him.

“He’s just a little nervous being in a new school is all.” Robin explained. “Give him a few days and I’m sure he’ll be more friendly.”

“Hanging out with you, I’m honestly worried that he’ll be a little too friendly.” Replied Lucas, his smile disappearing. Robin gave him the stink eye, leading Kuyomi over to their seats. The Umbreon couldn’t help but wonder what exactly the professor meant by that, but he remained silent, hoping it was nothing to worry about.

Once they sat down, Robin used his ribbons to collect his notebook and textbook from his bag as he began to talk. “Sorry about that, I’ve got a bit of a reputation around here.”

“W-what sort of reputation?” Kuyomi asked.

“The kind a slut has.” Heckled a voice from behind him. The two eeveelutions turned to see a large smile on top of what looked like a dark purple silhouette, as well as a white, metal, circular body with two arms sticking out. Robin scowled at them while Kuyomi shrank again in fear. “So Robin, is this your new catch? Couldn’t get with any other species, so you got with one from your own evolution line?”

“Oh do fuck off Jen, you know just as well as me that I don’t have a partner because of choice.” Robin responded, only causing the Gengar to giggle and the Metang to guffaw robotically.

“Sure, you keep telling yourself it’s that and not the fact you’re the college bicycle. How long did it take you this time before you started screwing him? A day? An hour? Mere seconds?”

“From my calculations, I don’t think he’s even seen him naked yet. I wonder what is making him wait so long?” The Metang concluded.

“Hey Jen, how’s Cal? Heard he was hanging out with Sarah last week and didn’t come back to the dorm til midnight. Mighty suspicious don’t you think?” Robin shot back, this time making Jen’s punchable smile into a frown.

“Don’t you fucking dare talk about him like that. Not like you have any cleaner of a rec-“

“Alright alright enough of that.” Lucas yelled out to the two of them. “Robin, you’re setting a bad example for Kuyomi. Jen and Tate, there is no reason to treat him like that. Now can we be adults for at least an hour?”

Robin and Jen continued to glare at each other, but they returned their attention to the front. Lucas had drawn four symbols on the white board: a sun, rain drops, wind with rocks, and lots of snowflakes. Once whatever was left of the class settled down, Lucas finally began his lesson.

“Today we’re going to be discussing weather and their effects in battle,” He began. “Several years ago, weather was a very popular meta in the National Battle Tournament, with certain battlers’ abilities synergizing very well with it. Could anyone give me an ability that works with weather?”

Lucas scanned the room. Even if the class had been full, most of the students would clearly not be paying attention. The only hand that came up was from Kuyomi. Lucas was hesitant since he seemed so nervous, but he also didn’t want Kuyomi to feel ignored, so he pointed to the Umbreon.

“S-Swift swim works w-with rain.” He answered meekly. Lucas gave him a warm smile, but Kuyomi could hear Jen giggling in the back.

“That is correct Mr. Luna. Can you elaborate on how it works?”

Kuyomi looked around the room nervously. He mumbled something out, but not even Robin could hear him.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Lucas asked. Kuyomi mumbled it again, but still no one heard him. Robin looked at the poor Umbreon with pity, so he stood up and answered the professor instead.

“Swift Swim increases a Pokémon’s speed when it is raining. This increase can go up to double the original speed.”

Lucas blinked in surprise, but still smiled. “That is correct, Mr. Pluto. Thank you, you are both correct. Weather effects do more than just synergize with moves and abilities…”

Robin nudged Kuyomi gently. “Hey, you doing alright?” Robin whispered. The Umbreon didn’t say anything, and Robin could still hear the Gengar snickering. “Is it Jen? Don’t listen to her, she loves to stir up trouble.”

Despite this, Kuyomi continued to stay quiet and only partially pay attention. Robin couldn’t help but worry. Him and Jen have always hated each other since she found him with her ex back in their freshman year only a day after they broke up. She hated how carefree he was, how sexually open he liked to be. Of course she would take advantage of any chance she had to get rid of him. It’s almost like her and Houdin were conspiring against him.

After an hour of learning about the weather, Lucas finally dismissed the class. “I want you all to try to learn a weather-summoning move of your own this week. If anyone needs assistance, our own weather coach, Castelia, is always available. On Friday, we will go out and try them out.” As soon as Lucas finished talking, Kuyomi basically sprinted out of the classroom. Robin yelled out to him, but the Umbreon just kept running. There was a loud cackle behind the Sylveon, before Jen and Tate, stepped in front of him.

“I knew he wouldn’t want to hang around a whore. You better go catch up with him before you never get to see what his dick looks like.” Jen taunted him, making several heads turn and look at them.

“Jen I don’t have time for this, let me get through.” Robin hissed, panic rising in his chest.

“Negative, you shall not be permitted.” Tate responded, powering up a Psychic to keep Kuyomi stationary. Luckily, Robin was faster, and shot a Charm attack at both of them, startling them enough for Robin to slip through. For extra measure, he grabbed one of the Tate’s arms and spun it around, leaving it disoriented.

As Robin began sprinting in the direction Kuyomi went, panic continued to rise. If Kuyomi got to the Dean and asked her for someone else to guide him, he was fucked, and not in the fun way.


	3. Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: The word r*pe is used uncensored

Robin was gasping the cold, winter air hard. It hadn’t snowed yet, but it was still very cold, causing the Sylveon to shiver. He had forgotten to grab a jacket on the way to class, not expecting to head outside since there were indoor hallways between the dorm and class. He had been searching around the campus for Kuyomi for about 15 minutes. He had asked various students if any of them had seen him, but none of them seemed to even know who he was talking about. Frustrated and wanting to just be somewhere warm and Kuyomi safe, he continued searching.

Robin tried to think where Kuyomi would go to try to hide. He’d probably want to be far away from the dorms, since Kuyomi would most likely assume Robin would return there soon. He wasn’t at the Administrative Building, because that was the first place Robin checked. He considered calling Kuyomi’s phone, but that would probably only scare the poor Umbreon further. Robin decided to think about places he himself would go if he became stressed out of his mind. The rec room was too crowded almost all the time, and Kuyomi didn’t seem like the person who liked large crowds, nor the kind who would want a hookup to relax. There was one other place that Robin could think of as he continued running towards the Sciences Building.

The Jubilife University botany class had nothing compared to Eterna University or Celadon Community College, but their garden was still very pretty. Robin loved to go to it and look at all the pretty arrangements they’ve done. It wasn’t a very popular spot, but that allowed the perfect atmosphere to just go visit it and stop caring, at least for a little while. The Sylveon approached the rose bushes and stopped, panting very hard and shivering even harder. Despite the running warming him up a bit, the sweat was making the cold parts colder, so he really hoped that Kuyomi was here.

Once he finally caught his breath, Robin stayed quiet the best he could in hopes that he could pick up any sounds that sounded like the Umbreon. Most of what he heard were the calls of Starlies, the buzzing of small Beedrills, and the voices of other students far in the distance. He began to look around, checking through the rows of flowers and berries. Most of them were covered in tarps in preparation for snow, but some of the winter friendly ones were still shining their pretty colors. Robin was half-tempted to take some as an apology to Kuyomi, but before he could act on it, Robin picked up the sound of what seemed like sniffling.

In the center of the garden laid a large rowan tree, grown by the first botanist class when the university first existed. Since then, it had been treated and modified to be able to stay green all year round, providing a perfect little relaxation spot in the summer and a nice reminder of warmer times in the winter. At the base of the tree, a small, dark furred ball with yellow bands and not thick enough clothing rested, shivering.

Robin was relieved to find Kuyomi. At least he wouldn’t get in trouble for losing track of him, but now he had to worry about not scaring the Umbreon any further. As he got closer, he could hear sniffling and sobbing coming from him. He was shaking, which made Robin’s heart ache. He felt so bad for not protecting him from the cruelty of Jen, as well as his already burning hatred for the Gengar growing.

Robin attempted to get Kuyomi’s attention, but it seems he still hadn’t noticed him. He attempted to wave his ribbons in front of the Umbreon, but not even that worked. Finally, Robin tried calling out to him.

“Kuyomi?” He said gently. The Umbreon’s head immediately popped up, panic shown in his dilated pupils. He instinctively fired a dark pulse at Robin, which he took without an issue. As a fairy-type, Robin was resistant to dark-type blows, but even so, the dark pulse seemed unusually weak. Shaking his head from the attack, Robin looked back at Kuyomi with pity.

Kuyomi was breathing heavily, quickly. He was shaking harder than before, and his eyes were still wet from crying. It was clear that what Jen said had scared him deeply, which meant it was going to be hard for Robin to try to fix things.

“Hey, hey, it’s going to be ok, Kuyomi.” Robin cooed, slowly approaching the Umbreon. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“P-please…” Kuyomi cried weakly. “D-don’t… are y-you gonna… r… rape me?”

At this question, Robin’s heart almost shattered. The fact that someone, especially someone he had begun to develop feelings for, thought that he was about to sexually assault them, it scared Robin. He had always been someone who tried to make people feel as comfortable around him as possible. Yes, he was a very sexual person, but he would never force anyone into a situation they didn’t want to be in. He nearly began to cry himself.

“No, I’m not going to do anything like that.” Robin replied quietly. “I would never do that, especially not to you.”

“Th-then… what was a-all that stuff J-Jen said?” Kuyomi sniffled out, shivering.

Robin held out his ribbons to the Umbreon. “Come on, it’s too cold out here for either of us. Let’s get back to the dorm, and I’ll explain everything. It’s going to be ok, Kuyomi.”

The Umbreon still felt like he shouldn’t trust Robin, like he should try to run elsewhere. It’s not like reporting this immediately to the Dean hadn’t crossed his mind, but he knew what would happen if he did that. Even so, there was something about Robin that made Kuyomi feel just a bit safer. Maybe it was the gentle way he spoke to him, or just how aggressive and spiteful Jen was to him compared to Robin. Kuyomi couldn’t recall really feeling this way with anyone who wasn’t a part of his family.

Kuyomi also saw the desperation in the Sylveon’s eyes. It was clear that Robin not only didn’t want to get kicked out of the school, but he also didn’t want Kuyomi to see him as a monster. Rubbing his nose, Kuyomi carefully took the outstretched ribbon and got up, getting close to Robin as they walked back. There were so many feelings going on in both the eeveelutions, they hoped that a good talk would resolve them.

\- - -

When they arrived at the dorm, Robin helped guide Kuyomi onto the Umbreon’s bed, wrapping one of the Sylveon’s own thick blankets around him. He then went over to the bathroom to start up a warm bath, making sure the water wasn’t too hot to shock the Umbreon, but enough to gently warm him up. He then went into the mini kitchen and grabbed a pot, two mugs, milk, and hot chocolate mix, and began heating the milk on the stove. Lastly, he double checked his phone for their schedule. Thankfully, neither of them had classes until the afternoon, giving them plenty of time to figure things out. With everything getting warmed up, Robin turned back to Kuyomi with what he hoped was a gentle smile.

“So, I guess you have several questions.” He suggested, to which Kuyomi nodded.

“Um, yeah. Are you, um… Which…” Kuyomi had a hard time trying to say what he wanted to without being blunt, but he gave up and just asked flat out. “Are you gay, Robin?”

“Yes and no.” The Sylveon responded immediately. “I’m pansexual actually, don’t really care if it’s a dick or a vagina or both or neither. The main thing is that everyone’s happy. What about you?”

“Um…” Kuyomi fell silent. It didn’t seem the Umbreon was confident enough yet to say it out loud, so Robin didn’t push it any further. He grabbed the pot of now simmering milk and poured it into the two mugs, then stirred in the hot chocolate mix. He gave one of the mugs to Kuyomi and then went to turn off the bath. As he did that, Kuyomi called out his next query. “I was wondering if you really look like, um… that. Like, are you actually pink and white, o-or are you s-something else.”

Robin found the question strange initially, but then remembered that the Umbreon was color-blind. There was a simulator that he found online that helped him understand what exactly Kuyomi could and couldn’t see. It would make sense for that to be a concern, as it could potentially be embarrassing if Kuyomi assumed the wrong color.

“Yeah, my fur is pink and white.” Robin reassured, returning to the bed. “But I’m guessing that’s not what’s really concerning you right now.”

Kuyomi sighed, squirming a little as he sipped on the drink. It was very rich and helped him relax some more as he tried to figure out how to say what was on his mind.

“What did, um… What did J-Jen mean, when she asked if I was your, um, ‘new catch’?”

Robin nodded, sipping his own drink as he thought about how to explain it. “Well, she wasn’t wrong in saying that I was a slut. I’m a very open person about sex and sexuality. I don’t find the stuff embarrassing or gross, as it’s just a part of life, literally. I see sex as a bonding activity between people, not just between two lovers. Because of this, people like to come to me when they’re needy, let it be cause they’re stressed or bored or going through heat. In fact, I work as a stripper at a nearby strip club called the Bedazzled Selazzle. No matter the reason, my only rule is that everything must be safe, consensual, and legal. I may be constantly horny, but I’m not a rapist.”

Robin finished his explanation to let Kuyomi take it all in. He stopped shivering and was just staring into his drink. Robin couldn’t quite tell what he was thinking, but he stayed quiet for a while. He was beginning to worry that this admission would scare him off. Finally, Kuyomi sighed and looked at Robin. “I am gay. I’ve never really been a big fan of female genitals. It’s one of the reasons I’m so nervous all the time. Not everyone thinks that’s ok.”

The Sylveon nodded in understanding, patting Kuyomi on his shoulder. “Well don’t worry, I won’t think of you any differently, or try to take advantage of you. I promise. The bath is ready for you by the way.” Robin was about to move over to his own bed, but he felt a paw stop him. He turned back to see Kuyomi look down nervously, blushing.

“I-I’ve never actually been w-with a guy before… ph-physically, anyways.” He explained. “Do you, um, do you want to join me in the bath?”

Robin smiled but looked with concern. “Are you sure? Just moments ago you thought I was going to hurt you. Promise that this isn’t just something you’re deciding on the fly?”

“W-well, I actually, um, kind of… I think you’re really cute, and, a-after everything you said… Yeah, I’m sure, but if there’s something I’m uncomfortable with, promise you’ll stop?”

Robin could hardly contain his excitement and relief. Not only did Kuyomi not think he was weird for being so sexually open, but he was actually wanting to do something with him. He even admitted to having some sort of attraction to the Sylveon. Any idea that Robin was about to be expelled over being himself dissolved away. It filled him with a kind of hope as he took both the mugs and put them into the microwave to keep them warm.

“Then yes, I would love to join you.” Robin agreed, taking the Umbreon’s paw and leading him into the bathroom, both of them hoping that whatever was about to happen, it would be a step in the right direction.


	4. A Beginning

Once they arrived at the bath, Robin looked over at Kuyomi and asked one last time. “Are you absolutely sure about this? Promise you aren’t going to freak out or anything?”

Kuyomi nodded, blushing. “I-I won’t, I promise. J-just, promise you won’t laugh… or…”

Robin grabbed the Umbreon’s paw with his own, giving him a smile. “No, I won’t hurt you, or make fun of you. Considering the amount of naked bodies I’ve seen, I would be a complete asshole if I made fun of anyone.”

Kuyomi gave a small chuckle, still blushing hard. He was incredibly nervous, as no one had seen him nude since he was a kid, and Robin could sense his hesitation. He placed a ribbon on the Umbreon’s shoulder, rubbing it gently. “How about I take my clothes off first? Maybe that will make you less nervous.”

Kuyomi’s blush got even brighter, shining through his dark fur. He was kind of hoping Robin would do something like that, but he didn’t expect him to actually offer. He figured it made sense, seeing how much more confident he seemed to be with his body. Taking a deep breath, Kuyomi nodded. Robin smiled and let go of him, giving them enough space.

Robin started by grabbing the hem of his shirt with his paw and ribbon and slipping it over his head. He had a thin, slightly muscular torso, with a patch of pink chest fur between two pinkish nipples. Already, Kuyomi couldn’t help but stare, blushing and shivering a bit from nerves. He then unbuttoned and pulled down his jeans, revealing white boxer briefs with red and blue hearts scattered around them. They were admittedly very cute.

Finally, Robin slipped his ribbons into his underwear and slowly, teasingly, pulled them down. He hoped he wasn’t making Kuyomi uncomfortable, it’s just his job made him tease by nature. Once he finally pulled them down, a white furred sheath and balls were revealed, with a little pink, humanoid head peeking out, and a ribbon tied around said balls. Kuyomi was in full blush at this point, half tempted to cover his face but also wanting to just continue to stare.

“Alright, your turn.” Robin said, snapping the Umbreon out of his stupor.

Kuyomi took a deep breath and tried to focus. His hands were shaking with nerves, but he did his best not to torchicken out. He unbuttoned the top of his polo and slowly slipped it off. His own chest was thin too, but not muscular, with a small patch of thicker hair in the middle, and dark red nipples. He looked at Robin, who continued watching with a smile, but said nothing.

With a little more confidence, Kuyomi dropped his shorts and underwear to his ankles, leaving him just as exposed as Robin. His own sheath and balls were covered in black fur, a little patch of gold in the shape of a moon on the side of his scrotum, and his own tapered cock fully erect. He was fully expecting the Sylveon to laugh at his arousal, but instead he just nodded and gestured towards the bath, which Kuyomi completely forgot about.

As soon as he stepped into the water and sat down, Kuyomi could feel almost all his nerves dissolve. He didn’t realize just how cold and stressed he was until the water covered most of his body as he laid down. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes and feeling much better. Robin couldn’t help but internally squeal at how adorable he was being. He himself stepped in and sat down shortly after, definitely seeing what all the hype was about.

The bath wasn’t quite big enough to hold both of them with their legs extended, so Robin kept his partially close to his body out of courtesy. He chuckled as it seemed Kuyomi was still focused on just how relaxing this was, it almost looked like he fell asleep. Gently, Robin tapped the Umbreon’s thigh with a foot paw to get his attention. Kuyomi’s eyes fluttered open as he saw Robin’s naked body again, his blush returning.

“How’s it feel?” Robin asked.

“I-It’s really nice.” Responded Kuyomi. “S-so, um… what next?”

“Anything you want to do, Kuyomi. This is your time to explore any curiosities you have.”

Kuyomi nodded nervously, his erection throbbing as he thought of what he’d like to do. “Can I, um, can I touch you?”

Robin nodded, leaning back and spreading his legs and arm out to allow Kuyomi better access and view. Robin’s own cock was already starting to grow more out of its sheath. “Anywhere you want.”

Kuyomi definitely took advantage of those words. Slowly, he moved his paw over to the Sylveon’s growing hard-on. With a gentle grasp on it, he could feel how much warmer it was than the water around it. It wasn’t the biggest cock that Kuyomi had seen, compared only to porn of course, but it was definitely impressive. He could feel Robin’s heart beat through it.

The Sylveon let out a little hum of approval, egging Kuyomi on. He began to move his paw along the length, feeling all the little details of the humanoid dick. It was very smooth, Kuyomi’s hand gliding easily. He moved to the tip of it and circle his thumb around the entrance. It caught a small bead of pre, causing it to be smothered. He looked at Robin’s face, who returned with a warm smile. Kuyomi blushed even more, an idea popping into his head as he took his pre-covered thumb into his mouth. Robin laughed as Kuyomi gave a small whine of disappointment.

“Yeah, precum doesn’t taste that good when it’s watered down.” Robin commented. “I recommend you try it from the source.”

Kuyomi blushed even harder, if that was possible. “M-maybe later. One thing at a time.” He then went back to roaming around Robin’s body. He took Robin’s balls into his paw, feeling their weight and the fuzziness of their fur. Compared to the Sylveon’s cock, his balls were very soft and fun to play with. He then caught sight of the bow and raised an eyebrow. “Is this bow a part of your body?”

“Nah, I just put it on there to look cute. The one on my neck is though, it’s where my ribbons originate. Probably should’ve taken it off before the bath, but it’s not that big of a deal.”

Kuyomi nodded, his hand now roaming just all over Robin’s sheath. Even wet, it was very soft and nice to touch. He then roamed further upwards, feeling Robin’s soft stomach before reaching his chest. The pink chest fur had a different, floofier texture than the rest of the Sylveon’s fur. He raked his fingers through it a few times before moving over to the lighter pink nipples on each side. They weren’t very big, but they were already stiff with arousal, so Kuyomi decided to start tweaking them a bit. Robin gave a shudder and a quiet moan in response, his erection bobbing along.

“D-did that feel nice?” Kuyomi asked, smiling from Robin’s reaction. The Sylveon nodded, rubbing Kuyomi’s paw with a ribbon.

“Mhm, very nice. Your hands feel great. How’s your first time feeling a guy’s body?” Robin teased.

Kuyomi blushed but continued to smile. “It’s nice, much better than I expected. You’re so… warm, and fun. I really like your balls, they’re big and fun to fondle.”

Robin chuckled. “I’m glad you like them. Mind if I give you a fondle as well?”

Kuyomi nodded in agreement and leaned back like Robin did. “Just let me know if you want me to stop.” Robin clarified. Immediately and without hesitation, he went for Kuyomi’s own hard cock. It was already leaking pre without much stimulation, which Robin took as a sign that he must be rather sensitive. Sure enough, as he gave it a few strokes, Kuyomi gave a loud moan and squirmed a little.

“You’re cute,” Robin commented. “I really do like that you have a sheath as well. I have a big thing for them, they’re always cute and fluffy.”

Kuyomi was too lost in pleasure to really respond, so Robin didn’t bother trying to get him to respond. To be honest, his body was doing a pretty good job responding for him. The Sylveon grabbed the balls beneath the tapered cock. They weren’t as big as his own, but Kuyomi was still a very sexy size, almost good enough to suck off.

Slowly as to give the Umbreon time to stop him, Robin put his mouth onto the tip. Just as he said before, precum didn’t taste that great when water mixed with it, but that didn’t stop him. Kuyomi smelled wonderful on the other hand. Not the most delicious musk he ever smelled, that went to Robin’s Empoleon friend, but he could sniff it for a good while alone.

Robin only went down until his lips touched bath water, not wanting to drown while giving a blowjob. That was one thing he envied water-types being able to do, as it could lead to sneaky fun in public pools or saunas. Even so, Kuyomi was loving every second of it. He was leaking even more, moaning gently. He seemed like he was about to finish, so Robin popped off before he could.

“How did that feel?” Robin asked rhetorically.

“H-holy shit…” Kuyomi breathed out. It took a few more moments before he could catch his breath, his erection begging for release. Robin chuckled, as it wasn’t often he got to play around with virgins. They were always so sensitive, so Robin wanted to try to pleasure them in as many ways as possible before they got used to it. He wasn’t sure if Kuyomi was ready to be fucked yet, but it didn’t hurt to ask.

“So do you think you’re ready to take me? Or do you want to do something else?”

Kuyomi, now not as lost in pleasure as before, thought for a moment. He blushed hard, shaking his head. “I-I don’t think I’m ready for that yet… Maybe after s-some more practice, and more c-confidence.” Kuyomi squirmed a bit at the thought in both excitement and uncertainty. “W-what else did you have in mind?”

Robin smiled and spun his finger around, indicating Kuyomi to turn. The Umbreon blushed even more but followed the Sylveon’s request, turning around on all fours and presenting his ass to Robin. Nice and round and squishy, definitely one of the better butts Robin had encountered. He gave it a nice spread, revealing Kuyomi’s taint as well as his red entrance. The smell of Kuyomi’s musk was much stronger here, and Robin couldn’t help himself.

For a brief moment, Kuyomi was almost worried Robin wasn’t following up on his promise. However, once he felt something small but wet enter his ass, he let out a deep moan and whine mix as he nearly fell into the water. He began twitching, feeling incredible as he had never had his butt played with before. To add to it, he could feel one of Robin’s ribbons wrap around his cock, giving him a sort of “ribbon-job.” It all became too much as Kuyomi let out one final moan.

The Umbreon’s cock spurted into the water, cumming more than it had ever with Kuyomi’s own masturbation. Robin felt the ring he was eating out twitch and clench on his tongue, making it almost impossible to get it out. He continued to rub Kuyomi through his orgasm, until there were several strings of cum in the water. Satisfied with his work, he pulled the plug and let the water out, stepping out as Kuyomi tried to recover.

Once the Umbreon stopped gasping and shaking from pleasure, he slowly joined Robin out of the tub and back in the main room. The two of them grabbed new, this time warmer, clothes in silence. It wasn’t until they were both covered did either of them talk.

“So… what did you think of your first time with a guy?” Robin asked.

“I-it was… honestly, it was one of the best times I’ve had in a while.” Kuyomi responded, blushing. “I really appreciate it, Robin. But, I didn’t get a chance to get you off.”

The Sylveon smiled and gave Kuyomi a kiss on the forehead, making the Umbreon look up in surprise, but smile. “Don’t worry about it, you can pay me back later. You promise you aren’t going to report any of this to the dean?”

“I promise I won’t. I would like to do some more stuff later.”

Robin beamed at hearing that, feeling incredibly relieved. It was like a huge weight from responsibility dissipated from his shoulders, as the biggest challenge he could think of seemed to be no longer a problem. He then looked at his phone and frowned.

“Looks like the cafeteria may be closing soon. We better hurry if we want to get some lunch before class.” Robin suggested.

Kuyomi nodded, grabbing his own phone and wallet, as well as his bag. “Hey Robin? I really appreciate what you’re doing for me.”

The Sylveon nodded. “Of course. Hey, you want to come with me to my work? Maybe see a bit more of what I have to offer?” He gave a little wink, which made Kuyomi blush again.

“Yes, I would like that.” Kuyomi responded. “B-but please, no more ideas. I-I don’t want to be walking around campus aroused.”

This summoned a laugh from Robin as he patted Kuyomi on the back. “No promises.”

Feeling better about things, the two of them made their way down to the cafeteria. All the meanwhile, thoughts kept on running through Robin’s head. Maybe this whole thing wouldn’t be so bad, maybe this could be the start of a great friendship. Or, Robin secretly hoped, this could be the start to more than just a friendship. It didn’t take long just to test how strong of a relationship the two were going to have, however.


	5. Kuyomi Alone

“No, Tides, Robin is a good friend. He hasn’t done anything to hurt me.” Kuyomi explained on the phone. “I appreciate you caring for me, but you need to start trusting me that I know how to care for myself.”

It had been about a week since Kuyomi first arrived in Jubilife. Since then, him and Robin had gotten better acquainted with each other, in more friendly ways than normal. But it wasn’t all just sex between them. It turned out Robin is actually a really sweet and caring guy, which made Kuyomi feel super welcomed to the school. Unfortunately, it still seemed his parents were iffy on the whole thing.

“I do understand that, son,” Tides responded from the other line. “However, I also know that you like to stick with what’s familiar to you. Don’t forget, you can come home anytime you need to.”

Kuyomi sighed. “I know I know. It’s only been a week, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright then, I’ll leave you alone. Love you, moonlight.”

“Love you too.” Kuyomi clicked the power on his phone and sighed again. He had always known Tides to be super protective over him and his siblings. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, as it showed just how much they loved their children. However, sometimes the overbearing nature took a lot of energy to deal with. As he turned to return to his homework, Kuyomi caught sight of Robin heading towards the door with what looked like a duffel bag.

“You going somewhere, Rob?” Kuyomi asked him.

“Yeah, going to the gym. Haven’t been there much because of school, but I can’t just work on my pole dancing muscles.” Robin responded with a smile, which made Kuyomi laugh a little. “Want to come with? Might do you some good.”

The Umbreon shook his head. “No thanks, that’s not really my thing. Besides, I gotta finish some homework. You wouldn’t happen to know what causes Combee to evolve into Vespiquens, would you?”

“Yeah, they evolve once they reach puberty if they choose to like most Pokémon, but their genetics limit it so only female-born Combee can evolve.” Robin explained.

Kuyomi wrote that down quickly. “Thanks, Professor Buckler has been cracking down pretty hard on us since day one.”

Robin snickered. “Oh yeah, I know how she is. She’s very passionate about biology, but not so much how to organize a class. Still, I can help you with the subject whenever you need.”

“Thanks Robin. Anyways, I don’t mean to hold you up anymore.”

The Sylveon nodded as he opened the door. “All good, I’ll be back in a couple hours. Text me if you need me!”

Kuyomi waved as the door closed before returning to the papers at his desk. He looked down at the next problem.

_Some Pokémon have very different looks depending on their sex, while others have very minor differences. List three species of Pokémon that have very significant differences, then explain what those differences are._

He tried to think back to what they talked about in class, before flipping through the chapter in his textbook. Apparently, this was a subject only briefly brought up in the chapter, the only example listed being the Frillish line. Kuyomi groaned, as this implied that the teacher expected people to study the subject during their own downtime. Sighing, he pulled out his laptop and attempted to find the answer.

After about five minutes, Kuyomi’s research was interrupted by a knock on the door. This caused the Umbreon to jump, as he wasn’t expecting anyone. He could immediately feel nervous energy fill him, worried that someone like Jen was going to do something to him since Robin was gone. He considered immediately texting the Sylveon to come back, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how stupid that would be. Cautiously prepping a dark pulse behind him, Kuyomi approached the door and slowly opened it.

“H-hello?” He greeted. Instead of Jen, a large Empoleon stood in the hall. They looked intimidating, like they were ready to cut something with their sharp wings, and it didn’t seem they wore clothes, their sheath clearly on display. It was socially accepted for some Pokémon species to not wear clothes, as not all of them had body types really fit for clothes, but that didn’t really make Kuyomi any less nervous.

“Oh, you’re not Robin. Are you that Umbreon he’s gone on about recently?” The Empoleon asked in one of Galar’s many accents.

Kuyomi nodded quickly. “Um, I think so. Who are you?”

The Empoleon held out a wing. “Konge Sydpol, one of Robin’s best friends. How about you?”

Kuyomi took the hand slowly, his other one still holding a dark pulse behind his back. “K-Kuyomi Luna. Um, R-Robin’s roommate.”

Konge laughed deeply. “Really? With the amount of talking he does about you, you’re still just roommates? Figured you all would consider each other fuck buddies at least.” This comment caused Kuyomi to blush, making Konge laugh even more. “Ah, don’t worry I’m just teasing you. You know where Robin went? Was gonna ask him if he wanted to chill in the rec room with Ray and me.”

“Y-yeah, said he w-was going to the g-gym.” Kuyomi wanted to feel comfortable around Konge, but there was just something a little off putting.

“Of course he is, gotta keep those non-stripper muscles working somehow.” Konge joked. “Hey, why don’t you come along then? I could introduce you to the rest of the bastard’s friend group.”

Kuyomi shook his head. “Um, thanks, b-but I really should-“ He was cut off as Konge grabbed him quickly by the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, you sound like you need some more social time anyways. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Kuyomi whined, but it was clear he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Besides, he hadn’t seen the red room yet, and maybe Konge had a point. Maybe meeting some of Robin’s other friends will help with expanding what’s familiar to him.

\- - -

“Oh come, ON! That is such bullshit, I had you by the balls!” Konge shouted as he lost to a 3-0 sweep.

“Should’ve been using better tactics then. You’re so predictable when you’re losing, y’know.” Replied the Gardevoir he was playing with. “Besides, if you really wanted me by the balls, you’d have invited me to your room instead.”

“Hey, I told you Ray, Saint doesn’t want me bringing in anymore people to screw.”

“Oh he’s just jealous you can get a girl and he can’t.”

The two laughed at their playful banter. It was a Tuesday evening, so the rec room wasn’t quite filled to the brim with students as it normally was. Most of them were either studying, relaxing, or something along the lines, leaving the place to the small group of friends.

Kuyomi honestly felt a little out of place. This was the first kind of social interaction without Robin he had since he arrived at the university, and he wasn’t totally into it. He met Ray, a Gardevoir and another one of Robin’s friends. (Who he found out uncomfortably quickly that Robin had sexual relationships with her as well) She seemed pretty cool, but just about as blunt with sexual references as Robin. It was still a little jarring and uncomfortable to him to hear about the stuff so casually, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he just sat in a nearby chair, sipping on some orange soda.

“Hey, Kuyomi, you want to play a round?” Ray asked.

The Umbreon shrugged. “I, uh, I’ve never r-really played before.”

“Not a big gamer?”

Kuyomi shook his head. “N-Not really. I have a DS, b-but that’s about it as far as games go.”

Ray smiled and tossed her controller to the Umbreon, who failed to catch it with one hand. “Well tonight seems like a night to break boundaries. Come on, we can show you the basics.”

Kuyomi drank the rest of his soda and picked up the controller, sighing. He understood the two friends meant well, but he honestly wasn’t having the best time. He was considering maybe messaging Robin to save him from this scenario, but he also didn’t want to bug him. This was just another thing Kuyomi just had to bear the weight of.

The game they were playing was a unique fighting game. Kuyomi understood that most fighting games were done where, through overly complex maneuvers and button/joystick combos, you were to lower your opponent’s stamina in a best two out of three match. However, this game ironically had the percentage of damage calculated up instead of down, meaning you wanted it lower instead of higher. The more damage you took, the easier it was to get knocked out. It also was single-round styled with lives, which just made it all the more complicated for the poor Umbreon.

Konge showed him some of the basics, then let him fight against an AI player. At first, he was managing to land some of the special moves and normal hits, but the AI still managed to nearly sweep him. The only KO he got was near the end when the AI’s damage taken was so high, it didn’t have time to recover from being knocked off the stage. Once the match finished, Kuyomi put down the controller and sighed.

“Hm, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to bring him here.” Konge commented, frowning. “What do you usually do for fun, Kuyomi?”

“N-nothing, really. I read, I write. That’s about it.” Kuyomi replied meekly.

“Really? What do you write about?”

“Um, j-just stories about… real w-world events, but like, add my own characters.”

Konge raised an eyebrow. “Why would you do that? Wouldn’t it be more fun to make your own stories up?”

Kuyomi was about to respond, but Ray cut him off. “You know, I’m pretty sure that’s an actual genre of book. Don’t you remember the story we read in Galar History 101?”

Konge rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, I remember. The one with the little Wooloo that could. God, that was so dumb. I didn’t even read half of it.”

Ray frowned. “I liked it! Besides, I think your gay ass would’ve loved the part where that Wooloo fell in love with the Linoone, but had to hide their love as homosexuality was seen as weakness.”

Konge flicked his tongue out. “Oh I read that part. Not steamy enough if you asked me.”

It was at this point that Kuyomi really couldn’t take anymore of these two and their ribbing. It was one thing to hear it from Robin, but with nearly complete strangers, it was really uncomfortable. With a small burst of confidence and desperation, Kuyomi stood up and made his way to the door.

“I really appreciate you guys inviting me, but I think I’m gonna go back to my dorm.” Kuyomi explained.

Ray blinked, but nodded in understanding. “Alright then. You want us to escort you back? It’s getting dark out there, and Robin doesn’t want you getting hurt.”

Kuyomi shook his head quickly. “No thanks, bye!” And left even faster, leaving the two friends dumbfounded.

“Well, that was sudden.” Konge commented. “Guess he’s a lot more introverted than we thought.”

Ray frowned and glared at the Empoleon. “That’s what you’re concerned about? I’m more afraid of someone malicious getting a hold of him. Maybe we should’ve gone with him anyways.”

“I don’t think he’s used to a bunch of perverts yet. We probably overwhelmed him.”

Ray sighed, picking up the game controller. “I guess, I just can’t get this vision out of my head that he might get in trouble.”

Konge patted her on the back and picked up the other controller. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Come on, how about we have you sweep me again to take your mind off of it, hm?”

\- - -

Kuyomi shuffled through the campus. Maybe he should have asked Ray to teleport him instead, like she did to get them to the rec room earlier. It was only until the sky was dark and all the buildings started to look the same that Kuyomi realized he really didn’t know the campus all too well. Either way, he trudged on, hoping to find the dorm building soon.

It didn’t help that it was a very cold night. The Umbreon was at least smart enough to grab a heavy coat this time, but it was still very much freezing. Snow was definitely on its way.

Kuyomi eventually did manage to find the center of the campus, marked by a statue of the university’s founder, Doctor Bane Dam. He was a Bibarel, a species of Pokémon not known to be the smartest. Because of this, Doctor Dam made it his lifelong dream to prove Bibarels can be smart, which resulted in him building the university right in the middle of his home town. Kuyomi kind of admired the ambition, wishing he had that level of drive.

Suddenly, Kuyomi felt a chill up his spine that wasn’t from the cold. It was almost as if someone was watching him. Without warning, he was suddenly knocked off his feet and pinned down with a shout. All the air got knocked out of him as he felt disoriented. When his eyes refocused, he was met with a terrifying sight. An anthro Houndoom was on top of him, fire spewing from their mouth. However, this wasn’t any Houndoom, but the only shiny one on campus. Two other Pokémon then appeared next to him, Jen and Tate. Kuyomi froze in absolute terror.

“Aw, don’t look so happy to see us, twink.” Jen sneered. “Thought you looked a little lonely, so we figured to say hi. Have you met my boyfriend, Cal?”

The Houndoom snarled, keeping his claws firmly on Kuyomi’s wrists. He wanted to scream, but he remained petrified.

“Where’s your boyfriend, hm? Is he waiting for you back in the bedroom, or did he already leave you?”

“Patterns indicate that Robin is probably at the gym, and won’t be back for another hour or so.” Tate concluded, which made Jen smile.

“Is that so? Well then, guess we have some time on our hands. What should we do with him?”

Cal extinguished the flames in his mouth and turned to his girlfriend. “Oh, I got just the idea. Maybe we should make it so he doesn’t miss his abandoning partner so much.”

Before Kuyomi could try to protest or fight back, Jen hit him with a confuse ray, disorienting Kuyomi severely. With him being unable to resist, Cal slung him over his shoulder as the group hurried over to the dorms. It was about time to get some revenge on the Sylveon.


	6. Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (CW: The characters are put in a non-consensual position that may trigger flashbacks)

Robin yawned as he arrived at his dorm. He was tired from a very good, albeit very short work out. Turns out that not going to the gym for a while meant his body wasn’t so used to working out for very long anymore, so he decided to cut his session early. Even so, it wasn’t a complete waste, as it meant he could take a shower and go to sleep immediately, unless Kuyomi was up for more fun.

Robin tried the door and was surprised to find it completely unlocked. Hoping Kuyomi forgot to lock it when he left, he entered the dorm. He was also surprised to find that the Umbreon was actually nowhere to be found. Maybe he had gone out somewhere to take his mind off studying was Robin’s initial thought, so he fished out his phone to call him. He wasn’t trying to act like an overbearing parent, he just wanted to know Kuyomi was safe.

Instead of the Umbreon answering his phone, Robin heard beeping coming from the desks. With panic rising, Robin walked over to see what the source was. His suspicions were unfortunately confirmed when he found a cell phone ringing there, with the caller ID “Robin Pluto.” A normal person would probably assume that he just went out somewhere and forgot it, but Robin’s brain already assumed the worst. Not only was his education on the line, but someone he cared about a lot may be in danger. 

Panicking, Robin dropped his gym bag and sprinted towards the stairs. He nearly ran into a few pokés on the way down, but all he cared about was finding the Umbreon. He speed-dialed one of his friends on the phone, impatiently waiting for them to pick up.

“Hey there Robin.” A gruff, effeminate voice responded. “What’s up?”

“Ray, have you seen Kuyomi?” Robin panted out.

“Well, not recently. Last I saw him, he said he was going back to his dorm. Is he not there?” There was a hint of fear in the Gardevoir’s voice.

“Shit, no, he’s not.”

Ray let out a whine. “Fuck, I knew this would happen! I should’ve gone with him.”

Robin wanted to be angry for the Gardevoir not thinking ahead, but he didn’t have time for it. “No point in regretting, I need your help finding him! See if Konge can help too.”

“Right, I’ll let you know if we find any clues. You be careful, alright?”

“Same to you.” Robin ended the call as he reached the base and entered the lobby. He tried to think of where Kuyomi may have gone, or worse, taken to. There was no way the nervous little Umbreon would be caught outside in the dark and cold. Maybe he was taken to another dorm? If that were the case, someone definitely would have said something… hopefully.

There was also a chance he was taken to the parking lot to get beaten up. That seemed to happen a lot in stories, so Robin decided that’s where he would check first. At least, that was the initial plan, until Robin heard something that stopped him in his tracks. It sounded like sniffling, as if someone was crying, but it was a familiar sniffling that made Robin’s heart both sink and skip a beat.

Right next to the entrance to the dorm building was an out of order bathroom. Normally the perfect plot point for certain stories, it also seemed to be the source of the sniffling. Without a second thought, Robin bursted into it, and the sight he was met with would be forever burned in his mind.

The good news was that he did find Kuyomi, the bad news was the kind of state he found him in. The poor Pokémon was dangling from his wrists, bound on a pipe by some very rough looking rope, and his mouth was gagged by another rope. His clothes were ripped off, only scraps just below him, rendering him completely naked. There were visible bruises on parts of him, as well as he seemed to be very dazed, and he was shivering violently, the bathroom way too cold for his naked body.

Robin knew this wasn’t a scenario Kuyomi wanted to be in. He immediately ran to the Umbreon and hugged him, trying to work on the ropes that were holding him. “Oh thank Arceus I found you! Shit, what happened? Did someone come in and kidnap you? Was it Jen? Are you ok?”

Kuyomi shook his head, trying to understand what was going on. He could see Robin, but his brain was having a hard time registering that it was him. He didn’t even know where he was, it just felt like he took a long, painful nap, and he could feel he had been crying. A chill ran through Kuyomi suddenly, breaking him awake briefly as he realized what was about to happen. He tried to warn Robin, but the gag was keeping him from saying anything.

Robin was so caught up on trying to untie him, he completely forgot about the gag. While two of his ribbons tried their best to undo the knot, he used his arm to take the rope out of the Umbreon’s mouth.

“R-Robin… watch… Jen…” Kuyomi moaned out. Robin had no idea what he was trying to say, but then he felt the same chill Kuyomi had felt. It was unfortunately all too familiar, as Robin quickly whipped around and fired a moonblast behind him. Sure enough, an invisible Gengar got hit by the blast, revealing her. It didn’t do much damage, but it meant the gig was up, so she fired a shadow ball in retaliation as she cackled, knocking Robin to the wall.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to be here so early, but I guess your dick really knows when you’re about to lose a piece of meat.” She jeered with a shit-eating grin.

Robin tried to get up, groaning in pain as he glared at Jen. “Leave Kuyomi out of this, Jen. He has nothing to do with us.” He tried to explain, but it was clear the Gengar didn’t care.

“No, I think he does. Word on the street is if this guy gets hurt, then it’s your head, and what better way to hurt him than the same way you hurt me.”

“Are you seriously still hung up over that?” The Sylveon rolled his eyes. “You two were broken up, and he came to me. I didn’t fucking know, and you know that.”

“And you know it’s more than just that. It’s not fair that you get to screw with whoever you want, while I was stuck growing up having to follow rules to a tee.”

Robin looked at her with an annoyed but pitiful look. “Is that seriously what’s upsetting you? Look, I’m sorry if you had a shitty childhood, but you know you can change that as an adult, right?”

The Gengar scoffed. “If only it was that easy, but guess who’s still keeping tabs on me? Even a whole region away, my parents refuse to let me be. They only let me even date Cal because he was shiny. Not all of us get to choose our lives Robin.”

“So what do you hope to accomplish getting rid of me? You hope everything becomes perfect then?”

Jen shook her head, her grin returning. “No, but at least I can stop being reminded how perfect some people have it.” Right as she said that, two more people entered the bathroom. One of them was Tate, holding a box full of what looked to be various sex objects, and the other was Cal, wearing absolutely nothing and holding a bottle of lube. They were both surprised to see Robin there.

“Seems my calculations forgot to factor in something.” Tate commented, placing the box down on the floor. “What’s the plan, Jen?”

“Simple, get rid of him. We still have some fun to have with his boy toy.” Gengar commanded. Robin scrambled up from the floor and tried to get his phone to call for help, but he was too slow. Tate had grabbed the phone with a psychic, crushing it to a crumpled metal mess.

Robin had begun to panic again. He wasn’t sure what to do, as he was still fatigued from the gym. Even if he was full of energy, there was no way he would be able to take on all three of them. Jen and Tate had type advantages on him, and even Cal would be able to take anything he threw at him.

His train of thought was halted as Cal knocked him down with flame charge, pinning him to the wall. Robin let out a yell and a hiss as he stared the Houndoom down. While normally this would be a very hot moment, being pinned to the wall by a naked Pokémon, Robin had nothing but hate and spite for Cal. Behind him, he could see Tate was charging up what looked to be a thunder punch.

“I can confirm this next punch will paralyze him.” Tate explained. “Am I good to go?”

Jen snickered and nodded. “Perfect, punch away!”

Tate reeled back, aiming for the side of Robin. However, before it could fire, there was a sudden beam of colored light aimed straight to the Metang. Everyone else looked to see the source was Kuyomi, who seemed to have broken out of his confusion to fire his own confuse ray.

When the light disappeared, Tate felt completely disoriented. It could feel its sensors activating and deactivating randomly, making its targeting system glitch out. Unable to really control itself, it punched forward, missing the Sylveon and hitting Kuyomi instead. He let out a loud howl as his body shook with electricity. As Tate calculated, the Umbreon ended up being paralyzed. However, thanks to his ability Synchronize, Tate ended up getting paralyzed too, making it completely useless.

Everyone else was shocked at what just happened, but Robin took this as his chance to escape. He grabbed a hold on Cal’s face and gave him a draining kiss, surprising the Houndoom even more and making him back away in disgust. Robin then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him into one of the stalls.

All that was left was Jen, who was absolutely appalled at what just transpired. In rage, she glared at Robin and fired a hypnosis towards him. Quickly, Robin ducked underneath it, firing a moonblast at the ropes holding a now unconscious Kuyomi. He grabbed him with his ribbons, pulling him close in order to protect him.

The last obstacle was the Gengar herself, but Robin knew that none of his moves would do anything. Instead, he just ran towards her and gave her another swift kick while she was tangible. She got knocked out of the bathroom, and Robin took the chance to run. Nearly immediately, he ran into both Ray and Konge, who turned in surprise to find Robin in what looked like a serious fight.

“Robin? What-“ Konge was cut off as the Sylveon ran up to Ray.

“No time to explain! Ray, I need you to teleport us somewhere safe, now!”

Ray nodded as she briefly focused on the small group. It was going to take a lot of power, but she knew it was important. Jen recovered and tried to jump to stop her, but she was too late as the group disappeared in a flash of light. She landed flat on her face, and let out a frustrated yell.

Shortly after, Cal had managed to recover, limping out of the bathroom with a raging headache. He saw Jen on the floor and moved over to her, helping her up. She was crying, tears streaming down as she let out quick, angry breaths. Cal patted her gently on the back, rubbing along her head.

“Sh, it’s ok honey.” Cal said quietly. “It’s going to be ok.”

“No it’s not.” Jen growled out. “They got away. We were so close to getting rid of Robin and they got away. I hate him, I hate all fucking Sylveons!”

“I know, honey. However, it’s not the end. The damage has been done, and he failed to keep him safe. There’s no way this isn’t going to get to Houdin’s ears.”

Jen sniffed and nodded. He was right, stuff like this was known to spread around rather quickly. In fact, she knew how to get it to the Dean’s ears immediately. She pulled out her cell phone from her bag and dialed a number.

“Ms. Houdin? I’m calling to report an incident involving Robin Pluto and Kuyomi Luna.”


	7. Fragile Night

All Kuyomi could feel was a pounding headache when he finally gained his senses. However, it seemed like the headache was all he could feel, as the rest of his body seemed to still be asleep. He wasn’t even sure why he was asleep, whatever happened beforehand seemingly lost. All he could recognize was beeping coming from the side of him. With a lot of effort, Kuyomi slowly blinked his eyes open.

The Umbreon hissed as light painfully entered, making his headache now even worse. When the blurriness finally cleared, Kuyomi tried to make out his surroundings. He wasn’t in the dorms, he could tell that. To the side of him looked to be a beeping monitor, as well as a stand with a bag of fluid hanging from him. There were cabinets, a door that lead to a bathroom, another door that supposedly lead out of the room, and some chairs on the opposite wall. It looked like he was in a hospital room.

As he looked around, Kuyomi could hear some yelling coming from the other side of the exit door. He couldn’t make out any of the words, but the voices sounded really familiar. However, Kuyomi was too dazed to figure out exactly whose voice it was. He then glanced at the clock on the wall. It shocked Kuyomi to find out it was almost two in the morning.

The Umbreon tried his hardest to wrap his head around the situation. Why was he in a hospital room, hooked up as a patient, at this hour? What had happened to cause him to lose all the feeling in his body except for the throbbing headache? It was all so blurry, but all Kuyomi could focus on was trying to remember. Slowly, pieces came back to him. A crackle of electricity, screams, yells, the voice of a woman, the feeling of rough rope on his wrists…

Robin’s scared face.

It all came rushing back in a huge wave of panic. He had been attacked walking back to the dorms, stripped naked in a bathroom, tied to a pipe, and was nearly raped by Jen and her friends. Robin came to help him, but he was clearly in trouble. Kuyomi tried to help, but then he got paralyzed by something and got knocked out. The Umbreon’s heart started to beat staggeringly fast, making the beeping on the monitor frantic, and he began hyperventilating. Something happened to him, something happened to Robin, and it caused Kuyomi to freak out.

 _No no no NO NO!_ Was all that ran through Kuyomi’s head in his panicking. Thankfully, the beeping seemed to catch the attention of someone from outside. An Audino nurse came in, her face curious but serious, trying to assess the issue. Hearing the panicking eeveelution, the Audino began to glow a gentle blue color, before several soft chimes came out. Through his own eccentric noises, Kuyomi could hear the chimes. They were soft, like the wind chimes of his grandparents house. Slowly, he could feel his heart slow down, his breathing steadied, and an intense wave of drowsiness crashed into him. Before he closed his eyes, Kuyomi looked over to the Audino. Behind her, he could see the figures of a Sylveon and two other characters.

“R-Robin…” Kuyomi mewed out before passing out again, going into a deep slumber.

\---

“What the hell were you thinking? Weren’t you supposed to keep my baby boy safe? Look what you did to him!”

Robin cringed in anger. “What _I_ did to him was save him. Do you have any idea what would’ve happened to him if I didn’t find him in time?”

Tides scoffed. “Oh I’m aware, but it’s your responsibility to make sure that didn’t happen to him in the first place! But I guess going out to party is more important than keeping your one responsibility safe.”

The Sylveon let out a dry chuckle. “Party? Dude, I don’t know what era you’re from, but no one in their right mind is partying on a Tuesday at the beginning of a new quarter. You’re only chewing me out cause the real offenders aren’t here right now, and because she,” He pointed to the Alakazam sitting nearby. “claims they’re the ones who even told you two about what happened before _I_ could even get a chance.”

The Audino sighed as she watched the spectacle take place. It was super late on a now Wednesday night, and the hospital was mostly quiet saved for the arguing of the two eeveelutions. Just a couple hours ago, she had admitted an Umbreon who seemed to have been knocked out and paralyzed in some sort of fight. Nothing serious thankfully, but it left the Sylveon who brought him in in a panic.

Some time later, a Vaporeon claiming to be the Umbreon’s parent, and an Alakazam who was the head of Jubilife University, came in. The Vaporeon was absolutely furious at the Sylveon as, from what the Audino could grab, he was supposed to be keeping the Umbreon safe from whatever happened. It wasn’t unusual to have people arguing about incidents, but the Sylveon seemed especially desperate to prove himself innocent.

As the two continued to argue, Houdin scribbled quickly on her notepad. Robin looked over and rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously writing this whole conversation down? Why don’t you do something useful for once and go expel the three who tried to rape Kuyomi?”

Houdin shrugged, not looking up. “There’s no proof that what you said is true. For all we know, you could’ve been the one who tried to rape him. The only concrete fact we have is that Kuyomi got severely hurt due to you failing your job.”

Robin was absolutely livid at just how much he was getting ganged up on. This sort of stuff he expected from Houdin, but from what Kuyomi told him about Tides, they seemed like a completely different Vaporeon than the one he was arguing with now. He groaned loudly in frustration. “Are you two serious right now? You are letting three people with a record of torment get away scott-free just because this bitch has a personal vendetta against me? What kind of fucking role models are you?”

Before either Tides or Houdin could bite back, the steady beeping coming from Kuyomi’s room began to get louder and faster. The three of them all turned as they saw the otherwise sleepy Audino spring into action, barging through the door. Immediately after, the Sylveon followed her, and so did the other two Pokémon.

The sight that met all of them made Robin’s heart ache. Kuyomi was panicking, hyperventilating, and his heart was beating rapidly. Robin assumed he had just woken up and remembered what happened, and he couldn’t blame the poor Umbreon for freaking out. What made Robin feel even worse is that he wanted to help, but he didn’t know what to do. He felt so helpless, so unable to calm the person he only met a week ago, but still loved deeply. It was more upsetting than getting unfairly ridiculed by Tides and Houdin.

Thankfully, the Audino knew exactly what to do. She released the soothing tones of her Heal Bell move, and it worked almost immediately. The beeping of the monitor slowed, as did Kuyomi’s breathing. Soon, he was passed out once again, but not before mumbling out what sounded like him saying “Robin.” The Audino sighed in relief as the chimes faded away. She looked at the other three and gave a weak smile.

“Just a panic attack, don’t worry. He’ll wake up in a few hours.” She explained. “I think it’d be a good idea if you all went home to get some rest.”

Tides nodded and scowled at Robin. “I’m going to go file out the lawsuit. You stay away from my son.” He then glared at Houdin. “Both of you.”

Houdin rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the hall, a smirk hidden under her mustache, followed by Tides. Robin however just stood there, still very frustrated, stressed, and incredibly upset. He wanted to cry, to talk to Kuyomi. He wanted the Umbreon to tell him everything was going to be ok, that Robin wasn’t going to lose him. The Audino nurse placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping Robin to attention.

“I’m guessing you don’t want to leave, do you?” She asked.

Robin shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “No, I don’t want him to leave my sight again. Please don’t make me leave him.”

The Audino nodded. “I won’t, don’t worry. If it means anything, I believe you. I believe you did the best you could. He’ll be alright, he just needs to rest. I’m going to go get you some hot chocolate, that ok?”

Robin nodded, sitting down on a chair next to Kuyomi’s bed. “Yes please. Can you please also get one for Kuyomi?”

The nurse chuckled and nodded. “Sure, how would you like it?”

“Normal milk chocolate mix with milk please, and something a little richer for him. It helps him relax.”

She nodded and made her way out of the room. “My coworker will be out here in the lobby if you need anything.”

“Thank you, miss…”

“Pepper.”

“Thank you, Pepper.”

She gave Robin one last smile before she made her way down to the cafeteria, closing the door behind her. Robin sighed, looking over at Kuyomi. He looked so peaceful, sound asleep after the heal bell, almost like nothing bad was happening. It was the straw that broke the camel’s back as Robin finally began to sob.

It had been so long since Robin felt this amount of dedication to anyone. Usually his hook-ups were just a one and done thing, maybe friends at the most. He never expected to actually feel so close to someone like he did Kuyomi. It was this revelation that made Robin realize something else.

“I… I don’t care if they get me kicked out.” He whispered. “I don’t care if I get sued, or if those three assholes never get punished. Please… Please just don’t hate me, Kuyomi. Please, I couldn’t handle that. I-I did my best.. I swear… please… I love you.”


	8. The Morning After

Starlies and Staravias could be heard chirping outside the next time Kuyomi regained consciousness. He blinked awake, yawning as he recovered from a surprisingly comfortable rest. He couldn’t remember what happened exactly after he started panicking again, the night prior, but at least his headache was gone now. The Umbreon looked around, seeing that the sun was nearly done coming out from the horizon. The clock read about nine, and he could also see he wasn’t alone.

In the chair residing just next to Kuyomi’s bed, he could see a small, frazzled wall of pink hair, as well as two ears sticking out, both of which were drooping slightly. The sound of snoring could also be heard coming from that direction, and it was only now that Kuyomi realized there was something in his hand. Looking down, he found the Sylveon’s paw resting in his, slightly grasping it as if afraid the Umbreon’s would disappear.

Kuyomi couldn’t help but smile at Robin. From what he heard a lot of people say about him, it seemed like the Sylveon was some sort of mischief maker, or even worse, a sexual predator. However, all that Robin has shown the Umbreon since they met was compassion, friendship… love. He showed no judgement when he came out to him, and he’s been incredibly helpful to Kuyomi in exploring his sexuality. If it weren’t for Robin, he would probably have experienced something even worse than being tied to a pole.

There was a sudden jerk of movement from Robin’s paw, and the snoring ended in a snort. Kuyomi jumped a little as Robin slowly began to awaken, using his ribbons to push his hair back. When Kuyomi caught sight of his eyes, they looked slightly red, as if he’s been crying for a long time. Robin turned his head, surprised to see that Kuyomi was actually awake, and before either of them could say anything, Robin looked like he was about to cry again.

“K-Kuyomi…” he whimpered out.

“H-hey there, Robin.” The Umbreon responded. They looked at each other for a moment, but then Robin looked down to see their paws. He went wide-eyed and jerked it away.

“Oh my god I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Robin now began to actually cry, which made Kuyomi want to sob himself. Panicked, he tried to reach over to the Sylveon, but he kept trying to get away.

“H-hey hey, no, it’s ok Robin. It’s ok.” He pleaded. “Please, please don’t cry. Everything is ok.”

“B-but… you got hurt, and I wasn’t there to protect you, and-”

Kuyomi cut him off by finally being able to grab onto his arm, looking sternly but nervously into Robin’s eyes.

“Robin, you did nothing wrong.” He explained. “You have nothing to apologize for. You did what you could, you had no idea what was going to happen. None of this is your fault, ok? Come here, I know what’ll make you feel better.”

Indeed Kuyomi did, as Robin moved closer. Kuyomi gave the Sylveon a big, tight hug, rubbing his back to try to soothe him. Robin couldn’t help but continue to sob as they embraced, both still in disappointment, but also in relief. All he wanted was Kuyomi not to hate him for what had happened, not to yell and blame him like his parent did, and that was what he got.

Robin was caught off-guard by what Kuyomi did next, as the brief moment they attempted to get apart, Kuyomi kissed Robin straight on the lips. The Sylveon was so stunned, he wasn’t sure what to do, but he tried to return it as best he could. Since they’ve known each other, they maybe kissed on the lips once or twice, but it was always Robin who did so. It felt so alien to him to have Kuyomi start it, but it was the complete opposite of pleasant.

Coincidentally, right as the two finally broke apart, Pepper came into the room. Kuyomi began to blush scarlet, embarrassed at the chance that Pepper probably saw what they did, but if she did, she didn’t say it.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” She began. “Good morning you two. Kuyomi, how’re you feeling?”

“I-I’m feeling better, thanks. N-no headaches or… other kinds of aches.” Kuyomi explained, smiling slightly. “Kind of hungry though.”

Pepper nodded and looked over to Robin. “I’m going to need you to leave for a bit, Robin. I need to do a thorough check up on him before we can decide whether he is good to be discharged or not. It’ll only be for a moment, then you can come back to him, ok?”

Robin frowned with a worried look, then looked over at Kuyomi, who tried to put on a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be ok.”

Robin sighed and got up, making his way towards the door. “Maybe you should get something to eat too, might make you feel better.” Pepper suggested.

The Sylveon nodded. “I’ll bring something back for you Kuyomi, any requests?”

Kuyomi looked up in thought. “If they have any blueberry muffins, I-I’d like one of those.”

Robin nodded, closing the door as he left, and made his way to the nearest elevator.

\---

The hospital seemed kind of quiet as everyone was either attempting to wake up or impatiently waiting for their shift to end. The walk gave Robin time to think about his morning encounter with Kuyomi. It was the first time the two were able to properly talk since Robin left for the gym yesterday, and he was glad it went as well as it did. He was legitimately worried that Kuyomi was going to hate him after that, and all he could do was sigh in relief.

As Robin turned to go into the cafeteria, something slammed into him hard. Thankfully, he was quick enough to snap out of his thoughts and grab a nearby railing with his ribbon before both him and whatever hit him landed on the floor. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to have to administer himself into the hospital for a broken back, Robin looked at what he had ran into and was surprised to find his little sister.

“I thought I heard a sighing Sylveon!” Xuezha said, hugging said Sylveon tightly.

“Xuezha? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school?” Robin asked.

“Hey, speak for yourself. Last I checked, you don’t exactly get Thursdays off either.” She finally let him go, allowing the two of them to properly stand up and face each other. Xuezha wasn’t in her typical robe, which probably meant that she’d been up for a while. Robin knew from wearing one himself that the robes she bought were way too comfortable to get out of immediately, but she was instead in a graphic t-shirt, her “winter” jacket, (Robin was always jealous of ice-types not getting cold easily) and some jeans.

“Thanks for the reminder.” Robin groaned. “But why are you here? Did something happen to you at school?”

Xuezha rolled her eyes. “No, I came here to see you! We heard about what had happened between you and Jen, and we wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“And how exactly did you hear about it?”

Xuezha pulled out and gestured with her phone. “Ray, who else? We don’t exactly share a lot of friends.”

Robin face-ribboned and sighed. “Yeah, that makes sense… wait, what do you mean ‘we?’”

“Mom and dad are here too. Come on, they’ve probably already gotten some food while I was finding you.”

“You mean when you nearly knocked me to the ground?” Robin corrected firmly, but with a playful smirk.

Xuezha chuckled as she attempted to make her way back to the table. Sometimes Robin forgot that his little sister couldn’t see, but that was because she was usually so good at using her other senses. But seeing her actually have a bit of difficulty getting through the cafeteria worried Robin. Xuezha always was super caring about him, almost to an obsessive point. This was starting to make him actually feel worse.

When Robin finally arrived, he was greeted by the sight of his smiling but tired mother, Evelynn, and his father, Azrael, who seemed to be talking on the phone in a corner near the table. He raised an eyebrow, which Evelynn responded with a sigh.

“Hi honey,” She greeted. “Your father has been on the phone for the past bit trying to figure out why you’re the one in trouble.”

Robin huffed at that. “I think we both know why. I’m sure I told you how much that Alakazam hates me.”

“Yes, yes, numerous times. I really do wish you’d transfer to another school, especially now.”

“Well now it seems like I may have no other choice but to start over in a new school.”

Evelynn was a little taken aback as Robin sat down across from her. “Start over? What do you mean?”

“The contract I had to sign said that failure to keep Kuyomi protected meant not only do I get expelled, but I lose all my credits from the school.”

The Eevee was absolutely shocked. “What the hell? That can’t be legal.”

Robin chuckled dryly. “You think Houdin cares what’s legal and what’s not? She just wants to get rid of me, it’s as simple as that. Besides, it’s in the PADP act, so it actually is.” Robin then deflated with a sigh, leaning his head against his hand. “I didn’t mean for him to get hurt. I really did what I could.”

Evelynn reached across to pat him on the shoulder, smiling. “I know you did honey. I do agree that it seems you’re being unfairly punished, but hopefully there’s something we can do.”

“I honestly don’t really care about what happens to me, I just want Kuyomi to be ok.”

“You seem awfully dedicated to him for only knowing him for a week.” Evelynn commented. “Is there something you forgot to tell us?”

Robin blushed and tried to bury his face into his hand. Xuezha couldn’t help but chuckle and ask “Now is this actual attachment, or infatuation knowing you?”

That elicited a glare and growl from Robin, which made Xuezha shrink back. “Sorry, bad time.”

“Robin, don’t growl at your sister.” Evelynn scolded. “She makes a valid point. I want you to make sure what you’re doing is out of you actually caring for him, and not because you’re trying to get intimate with him.”

“This is an awful lot of trouble for someone you just want to sleep with, after all.” Another voice popped up, which everyone turned to see it belonged to Azrael. Robin let out a groan and blushed even more. “Can we not talk about this in public? It’s actually embarrassing to hear you two talk like that.”

Azrael chuckled. “Sorry, Rob. Look, I know you’re really worried about Kuyomi, but it’s not your fault. I tried explaining that to Ms. Prince, but she insists that there’s nothing we can do on our end. I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

Robin just continued to hide his face, now in his crossed arm and ribbon. He knew they were right, and they were just trying to reassure him, but he couldn’t help but stress about it. Losing all his credits and having to transfer to a new school was actually very prominent in his list of worries. All the friends he made, all the connections he forged… Even being able to see and help Kuyomi. If this lawsuit went through, he was sure they were going to put a restraining order between him and the Umbreon. Maybe Evelynn was right, maybe there was something he not only wasn’t telling them, but something he wasn’t telling himself.


	9. Pranks and Laughs

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Kuyomi cried exasperated. “That is so unfair! You did nothing wrong, it should be those assholes who should be getting sued!”

He growled in frustration, double facepalming as he flopped back on the hospital bed. Robin blinked, a little surprised at hearing Kuyomi sound so pissed. It was a little relieving that Kuyomi was against the whole lawsuit, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still happening. Suddenly Kuyomi shot up and started looking around the bed.

“Where the hell is my phone? I need to talk to Tides right n- augh…” Kuyomi suddenly groaned as a major headache returned, his body clearly not liking the sudden jolt. Robin immediately switched into caretaker mode, grabbing the bottle of water from the table and handing it to the Umbreon.

“Easy there Kuyo, you’re still pretty vulnerable, and I really don’t think increasing your heart rate is going to make you recover any faster.” Robin warned. Kuyomi took a swig from the bottle and took a deep breath afterwards, turning it into a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know, I know… it’s just, ugh, this is really stupid.” Kuyomi explained. “My parents have always been super caring and protective, especially Tides. They were a part of a volunteer team that raided sex trafficking rings to save abused Pokemon, which is how they found Dee. They had seen a lot of shit that those Pokemon had gone through, and it taught them how cruel the world can truly be. I guess when I think about it, it’s not too surprising to see them react like this.”

Robin shrugged. “I guess, but it does still seem a little extreme.”

Kuyomi nodded. “Yes, it’s really really unfair. I’ve noticed that Tides seems to jump based on their first thought typically, and it usually requires Dee to reign them in. Doesn’t seem like they got to Tides in time though.”

Robin sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Yeah, but it’s not the first time I’ve been punished for dumb stuff. I was always kind of a trouble maker, deciding early on that what was the point of living if you weren’t enjoying it.”

Kuyomi rolled his eyes. “Not everyone can be neurotypical, _Karen_.”

Robin chuckled. “Ok yeah, that does sound pretty pretentious. Even so, I did do quite some stupid stuff that I thought was funny back in high school. I think one of my most crowning achievements was I had found out how to remotely change the wallpapers of all the computers in the school, so I decided to change it to two feral Donphan fucking.”

That elicited a giggle from the Umbreon, facepalming. “Oh my god, that is some quality high school humor there. I’d be surprised if you weren’t expelled after that.”

“That’s the best part, no one could figure out who had enough knowledge about computers to do that. All the computer nerds were also goody-two-shoes typically, so no one thought they did it. I did get a lot of accusations by several people I had a bad rep with, but thankfully I knew how to play innocent.”

“You? Innocent?” This caused the Umbreon to laugh again. “Robin, if there’s one thing I’ve learned about you this past week and a half is that you are anything _but_ innocent.”

The Sylveon shrugged and smirked. “Guilty as charged. How about once we get you out of here, I show you just about innocent I’m not?”

The Umbreon blushed and frowned a little. “Um, maybe. I don’t think I’ll be comfortable with that stuff for a while after last night.”

Robin nodded and gave an apologetic look. “Right, sorry. Sometimes I don’t think before I flirt.”

Kuyomi reached over and patted the Sylveon’s shoulder. “It’s ok, I know you were trying to make me feel better. Here, I could tell you the prank I pulled in school.”

At that, Robin went wide eyed and his mouth curled into an incredulous smile. “I’m sorry, did I hear that correctly? You pulled off a prank in high school?”

Kuyomi blushed again but nodded. “Middle school, actually. It was the end of my last year there and my parents had packed me some hard boiled eggs for lunch. Instead of eating them, I had some old friends daring me to hide them in one of the decorative plants my school had in the halls. I don’t know what compelled me to follow through with it, but I somehow managed to hide them inside one without getting caught.”

Robin listened intently. “Oh, I think I know where this is going.”

Kuyomi continued. “So, come summer, my parents received a call from the school. It said that something had caused an awful smell to flood the school, and that they advised against having anyone come until they figured out the smell. They never did say what the cause was, but my brother told me that there were various rumors: stinkbomb, gas leak, someone taking a giant shit in one of the plants.”

“That’s probably the most accurate.” Robin commented, snickering.

“They eventually did find out the stench was coming from one of the plants, so they had to go replace them, then spray the place with like 10 gallons of air freshener. I think they deleted the security footage of the day I put the eggs in, so I didn’t get caught.”

The Sylveon smiled and shook his head. “Man, I wish I came up with that. That honestly puts a lot of my jokes to shame.”

Kuyomi blushed in modesty but smiled. “Thanks, it wasn’t really my idea though.”

“No, but you were the one with the balls to do it.”

“I guess.”

Robin nodded, before looking at the Umbreon with confusion. “Wait, if that was the only prank you did, what did you do for entertainment really?”

There was a pause as Kuyomi thought. “Um, I mostly read. I was one of those kids who got a new chapter book from the library and finished it like a day before class library day. It’s just nice to see the creations of other people put into words, and you’re allowed to imagine it any way you want with no one telling you you’re wrong.”

“Yeah, at least until the movie comes out.” Robin interjected. “Then if you don’t imagine it like the movie, you’re a weirdo.”

Kuyomi chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, that happened with the Magic Mismagius series. After those movies came out, everyone was more interested in them than all the small details in the book. Don’t get me wrong, seeing the characters come to life was awesome, but I still felt the books were better.”

“Would you hate me if I said I was more a fan of those movies? I never read the books.”

Kuyomi put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes in feigned offense. “Oh dear, you wound me so. Nah, it’s cool, everyone has their own tastes. Fun little fact, I’ve actually wanted to write my own stories.”

Robin went wide-eyed again. “Really? Now you’ve got to tell me, maybe I’ll actually pick up a book for once if it’s written by you.”

That summoned another smile and blush. “I-I don’t think they’d be that great, it’s just a few ideas. I’ve never really expanded on them cause I never had someone to talk about them with.”

“What about your siblings? They sound like they would listen.”

“Ha, you would think, but Seer is always busy with her police work, and Błyska is not someone who really likes to give their opinions on stuff. Besides, I don’t think they’d be interested. Reading is more my thing and less theirs.”

Robin frowned. “Well, how about me then? I’d love to hear your ideas, and maybe I’d be able to help.”

Kuyomi looked at the Sylveon bright-eyed. “Would you really do that for me?”

The Sylveon nodded, patting Kuyomi on the back. “Of course, I wasn’t kidding about the actually reading a book thing. It would be nice to see what runs around in that cute little head of yours.”

The Umbreon smiled, reaching over to hug Robin. “I would like that a lot, thank you!” He then pulled away and frowned. “I really don’t get why Tides and Houdin are doing this, you really have been nothing but a saint to me since we met.”

Now it was Robin’s turn to blush, rubbing the back of his head. “Thanks, I’ve really been trying hard. Uh, hey, Kuyomi, if I somehow make it out of this without a restraining order, would… would you like to go out on a date with me?”

That took the Umbreon by surprise, who stared at Robin in shock. It was a good ten seconds before Kuyomi actually responded. “Date? W-with me? Like, like not just a ‘sleeping together’ sort of date, like… like an actual date date?”

Robin nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I think it would be nice to know each other more than just friends with benefits. Wait, have you never been asked on a date before?”

Kuyomi shook his head. “Nope, not seriously anyways. Oh god, what do I even do to prepare? Ah crap, my headache is flaring up again ugh.”

That caused Robin to panic slightly, frantically waving his hand. “Okay, okay, let’s not worry about the details yet, heh. We don’t even know what’s going to happen to me after the lawsuit, but it would be nice if things go well.”

Kuyomi nodded. “Yes! Yes, yeah, that would be nice. Um…” Kuyomi scanned the room. “Oh! Hey, there’s my phone, at the foot of the bed. Could you hand it to me?”

Robin, slightly showing off, grabbed it with one of his ribbons and handed it to the Umbreon. “You going to call your parents?”

Kuyomi took a deep breath, about to say yes, but then something came to his mind and he shook his head. “Actually, no, I have a better idea. Robin, when was the last time you pulled off a heist-like prank?”

Robin raised an eyebrow, but thought briefly. “God like, maybe junior year of high school. Why?”

Kuyomi’s mouth grew into an uncharacteristically cunning grin. “I think it’s time we give the dean a taste of what two pranksters are capable of.” He then tapped a bit on his phone. It rang before a familiar voice picked up.

“Hey Ray, it’s Kuyomi. Yeah yeah, we can talk about last night later, there’s something more important to talk about. How would you like to help us save Robin?”


	10. Outplayed.

Kuyomi had been discharged from the hospital that evening, and Robin called Ray to pick them up. If there was one good thing about being friends with a psychic-type almost as strong as an Alakazam, it’s that it seemed their teleportation powers were limitless. She dropped them off in front of Jubilife University’s dorm building, briefly chatting with them before she disappeared again.

The Umbreon slumped against Robin as they made their way up, still feeling pretty exhausted from the whole ordeal. He got a beep from his phone while they were on the elevator, which notified him someone was texting him. He briefly read the message before groaning, making Robin look over at him.

“Apparently, we’re going to have a fun little surprise when we get to our place.” Kuyomi explained, annoyed. This caused Robin to sigh in his own frustration, already guessing who he was about to have the displeasure to meet again.

“I really do hope your plan works out, I really would rather not get expelled.” Robin commented.

“Reminds me, why are you so worried about that? It honestly seems like you really don’t care for school.”

Robin shrugged. “You’re not wrong, but I’ve learned two things in the past weeks. One, you exist, and if I couldn’t see you anymore, that would suck.”

“Aw.” Kuyomi smirked and nuzzled into Robin’s side.

“And two, while I don’t see myself leaving my stripping job anytime soon, I would still like to have a backup. The sooner I get out, the better.”

“That’s actually really smart of you.” Kuyomi complimented. “I… don’t think I actually have a backup plan, really.”

“Well, whatever you come up with, I hope it involves me.” Robin wished as he turned to kiss Kuyomi, who happily returned it. The kiss helped both of them with their nerves, but it was short lived as the elevator dinged, signalling they had arrived.

The couple made their way down the hall, getting looks from a few students on the way over. No doubt rumors about what happened had been spreading, but Robin couldn’t be bothered. Right now, he just wanted to know his fate. With one final turn around the hall, they had arrived. Sure enough, the door was already unlocked, and the sight that greeted them made Robin want to punch something.

Sitting on the beds were Houdin and Tides, and sitting on the Vaporeon’s shoulder was a Ditto with Eevee-like ears and a tail. This was the first time Robin had seen the Ditto in person, but he was still already pissed off at them too. Kuyomi sighed and waved at his parents.

“Hey Tides, hey Dee… Good evening ma’am.” Kuyomi greeted. “I heard you guys had something you needed to talk with us about.”

“Hi moonlight,” Tides returned. “Yes, we would like to talk about your ‘friend’ here, seeing as he’s the source for all this trouble.”

“Oh, _I’m_ the source of it?” Robin exclaimed. “Yeah, sure, blame it on the guy that saved your son’s life and not the homophobic bitch who is currently ruining your son’s bedsheets with her fat ass.”

Houdin flared her nostrils, and Tides was about to bark back, but it was Dee who spoke up first. “Alright, alright, calm down, all of you.” They sighed. “Robin, we know you did what you could, and we have heard from Kuyomi how Houdin seems to treat you, but the fact of the matter is something bad happened to our little Umbreon.”

“I-I’m not exactly little anymore…” Kuyomi corrected.

“Even so, something needs to be done.” Dee continued. “And according to the dean, it is up to us to really decide what happens to you.”

Houdin gave a victorious smirk to that, glaring at Robin. To her surprise however, both Robin and Kuyomi seem to have their own victorious smirks. Kuyomi then pulled out his cellphone and tapped something on there while Robin talked.

“Is that what she told you?” Robin asked. “That it was up to you guys? Did either of you actually get a chance to read through that contract we had to sign before all of this?”

Houdin’s smile turned into a frown, and you could see some color drain from her face. Dee raised an eyebrow and turned to Tides. “Of course, Tides read the entire thing through.”

Kuyomi put away his phone and put his hands behind his back. “Yes, they did, but only briefly. I seem to recall Tides not being very good at reading the fine print in a lot of instruction manuals, hoping to figure stuff out as they went.”

Tides blinked and furrowed his brow. “I-I mean, yeah, but I swear I read the entire thing. It was about keeping you safe after all!”

Out from behind Kuyomi, a large stack of papers had appeared in his hands, with a book mark sticking out from it. “Then maybe you might remember something that was specifically written in it in the section regarding Robin’s punishment.” He then flipped to the bookmarked page as Robin moved his ribbon down ‘til he found the line he was looking for. He then looked over at Houdin, who was looking livid.

“I-Is that… How the fuck did you get that?” She growled. “That is supposed to be locked up behind a barrier that prohibits even teleportation!”

“I mean, it’s pretty common knowledge that you don’t actually lock the door.” Robin explained. “You just act like you do so people don’t try the simplest solution. For a species renowned for their high IQ, you’re kind of a dumb Alakazam.”

If it was even possible for Houdin to look more pissed, she achieved it. Robin then brought the contract papers over to her, pointing at a line. “Here, why don’t you read this section to the class for us?”

Houdin snatched the papers out of the Sylveon’s hands and adjusted her glasses, looking at where he was initially pointing. “‘If Robin Pluto is to fail at accomplishing any of the given tasks, making the living for Kuyomi Luna unsatisfactory and/or dangerous... then Robin Pluto will be removed, suspended, and permanently banned from the Jubilife University campus and all its classes, as well as lose all recorded college credits, as stated in the Protection of Disabled Pokés Act. If this is the case, Houdin Prince may decide on the punishment,’ See? I don’t see what you’re playing at.”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Continue reading, or I’ll read it myself. And don’t skip anything this time.”

Houdin grumbled and then continued. “‘Houdin Prince may decide on the punishment, but it is up to Kuyomi Luna whether or not he wishes to follow through with this punishment. If Kuyomi Luna decides no, then all charges and accusations for that falter will be terminated.’”

Kuyomi nodded and then looked at his parents. “W-while I appreciate you guys looking out for me, I need you to understand I can handle myself. I know it seems like from what limited knowledge about this situation there was that Robin seems to not care, but he does care. He… he cares a lot.” Kuyomi moved closer to the Sylveon, hugging him. “H-he saved me from something much worse, and I can’t punish him for doing something good. So no, he will not be getting sued, and I... d-demand we drop all charges now.”

The room went silent after that. Tides and Dee were both surprised, not just because they were being strung along by Houdin, but also because of how strongly Kuyomi defended Robin. Houdin was appalled, livid, and was so tempted to break few laws because of just how hard she got outplayed. And finally there was Robin and Kuyomi, who both were basically holding their breath in anticipation of what happened next.

Finally, Dee spoke up. “Well, I guess that takes care of that. Guess we should’ve asked our own son what he wanted. Sorry Robin, we were fools.”

Robin finally let out a breath of relief. “It’s alright.” He replied shakily, wanting nothing more than to collapse.

Kuyomi also relaxed a little and looked at Houdin. She looked incredibly scary to the poor Umbreon, but he tried his best to speak. “M-Ma’am, you have all the documents with you, r-right? C-could you bring them with us i-into the bathroom?”

Instead of doing as Kuyomi asked, Houdin disappeared. Robin assumed she was too pissed and embarrassed to be in their presence anymore, which brought him so much joy. He picked up her slack instead, taking all the papers she left behind and bringing them into the bathroom. He followed Kuyomi’s instructions, dropping them in the bathtub. Kuyomi then asked Tides to use Hydro Pump on the papers, which they did reluctantly, resulting in the destruction of the documents. Finally, Robin felt whatever leftover tension he had finally leave him.

After a few more apologies and some talking, the Vaporeon and Ditto were finally being ushered out. Robin was back on good terms with them, and he hoped he’d be able to see them in brighter lights next time. When they finally stopped giving affection to their son, Robin closed the door and put his back against it, slumping to the floor.

“Goddamn, if this is how you felt yesterday, I don’t envy you.” He commented, eliciting a giggle from Kuyomi, who joined him on the floor shortly after.

“Hey, it can’t all just be rainbows and moonlight.” Kuyomi remarked.

“You know, that kind of describes the two of us in general. Rainbows, referencing how fucking gay we are, and moonlight, referencing mostly your species.”

“I mean, they did give me that nickname after I evolved. It’s sweet.” Kuyomi then turned and pulled Robin into another hug, this one lingering on so long it turned into a cuddle. He sighed, nuzzling into the Sylveon’s chest. “Thank you for helping me through this. It means so much.”

Robin kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. “Of course, and thank you for saving me. I really don’t know what I’d be doing if this all went south. I don’t think I could’ve asked for a better boyfriend.”

Kuyomi looked up at Robin surprised. “B-boyfriend? W-when did that happen?”

Robin blushed and sort of panicked. “D-did I say boyfriend? I-I meant… ROOM-FRIEND! Yeah, yeah that’s what I meant, I mean, y’know, unless you want to, uh, be boyfriends… I-It’s your call really, I’m fine w-”

The Sylveon was cut off as he felt some lips land on his. He closed his eyes as he was kissed, holding the Umbreon tighter. It felt so different this time. It wasn’t just a kiss of two people in a lust-driven frenzy, or one of minor affection. This was a kiss of love, actual love, and it absolutely elated Robin. The fireworks sparked, lights glowed, and he was on cloud nine or some other cheesy metaphor, that’s how he would describe the kiss. He thought it wouldn’t end.

“Yes, I would like to be boyfriends.” Kuyomi whispered when they finally broke. “In fact, I want to show you just how happy that makes me.”

Robin chuckled, getting up and swooping the Umbreon up bridal style. “I would like that a lot. It has been a few hours. Promise you aren’t going to get bad flashbacks?”

Kuyomi nodded. “Yes, and I’ll ensure that by being on top this time.”

Robin raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh, playing like that are we?”

With that, the two shared another passionate night, fueled by not just lust, but pure, romantic love. It was rocky, but the two couldn’t have asked for a better beginning to their lives with each other. The road was long, but as long as the two eeveelutions had each other, they had the confidence to get through it together.

**THE END**


End file.
